


Shine Like Universal Diamonds

by scapegoat



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Assassination Attempt(s), Avengers Family, Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Clint Barton, Disability, Discrimination, Everything is Reed's Fault, Fantastic Four Family, Girl Power, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, Life Model Decoys, Marvel 3490/616 crossover, Medical Experimentation, Multiple Universe Theories, Mutant Growth Hormone, Mutant Uprising, Mutants, Pepper Potts Rules All Universes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Self-Harm, Steve Rogers vs the 21st Century, Super Soldier Serum, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triggers, Unethical Experimentation, Universe Alteration, the Howling Commandos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a saying... at least there <em>should be</em> a saying: when things go to hell in a hand basket its most likely Reed Richard’s fault.</p><p>When Reed discovers the universe he, his family and his friends exist in is just one of many existing universes out there he just has to know about the others! For science of course.</p><p>And who doesn't <em>love</em> science experiments?</p><p>Time to bring in a team to stop Reed's crazed need to delve into the unknown. Oh wait, they haven't been formed yet. <em>And</em>, well, how the team forms is a story in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we brought the dead back to life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I once again must say that I do not own the Fantastic Four, Avengers or anything Marvel. In addition to this I also make no money from writing.

“I don’t think there is quite a method to your madness.” Reed glanced up at the blonde with her finger lit slowly melding the metal together in a line. “All this universe exploration is going to get you and everyone around you, which includes my goddamn sister, killed. And I’m still wrapping my head around her marrying and procreating for you.”  
  
“Seems like a waste, right?” Ben calls out from the couch.  
  
“Exactly! See _he_ gets it.”  
  
“Ben always get it when you two team up against me Jessica.” The blonde rolls her eyes. “Your talking is making the seams crooked.”  
  
The blonde glares but continues welding whatever the hell her brother-in-law asked her to do. And why shouldn’t she weld, she’s The Human Torch for crying out loud. Melting and welding things are her areas of expertise. _One of_ her areas of expertise. When everyone else chewed Reed out for gaining their powers six years ago Jessica was thanking the nerd. She could set herself on fire! Hands down one of the most amazing superpowers in comic book history! _And she could fly_.  
  
“Hey!” Sue burst into the lab and the three of them stare wide eyed at her. “That Stark heir? The one that went missing eight months ago? They found her.” Jessica perked up. Natasha Stark – excuse the pun – was smoking hot! Jessica Lillian Sabrina Storm was a profound lover of all things beautiful and that was one beautiful woman; the soft flowing chocolaty locks, the big blue eyes, that olive skin begging to be caressed, that rack. How could anyone _not_ want to tap that? Dropping whatever the hell she had ignoring the squawk from Reed, Jessica stepped forward until Sue leveled her with a glare. “Don’t you even _think_ about it. She was just tortured and God knows what else! Do you honestly think she’d want company right now?”  
  
“Uh, _yes_? Is that a trick question.” Jessica shakes her head, “sis from one hot lady to another she needs me – for human interaction and whatever else.” She waggles her eyebrows. “And I'm all for the whatever else portion.”  
  
“Under no circumstances are you to proposition her, you hear me?”  
  
“What if she propositions _me_? Is that okay then?” Sue’s eyes narrow.  
  
Ben gets up from the couch. “Don’t worry Sue, I’ll keep an eye on Firefly. I need front row action on their encounter.”  
  
“See, Ben gets it.” She grins as he high-fives her.  
  
(( ))  
  
The hospital was swarming with fans but Jessica Storm is a celebrity and in accordance to various social media websites, celebrities don’t wait with commoners. They just brush past making their way in. _However..._ the closer she got the more she realized the fans looked damn near rabid and she wasn’t going anywhere near them so she opted for flying into an opened window then finding a door Ben could fit through. “Not bad Sparky, breaking and entering won’t get you as long as assault.”  
  
“Har har, just shut up and help me look for Stark. My mouth’s watering at the thought of seeing her.” Ben shook his head grabbing Jessica by the collar pointing at the monitor that displayed the patients.  _Stark, Natasha – 326._ Then there were a bunch of other things but the only things important were the name and room number. ~~An accurate cup size would help too but that would more likely be on a chart or something.~~  The inside of the hospital was less chaotic so instead of sneaking around (like she wanted) Ben got them visitors passes because he had a friend in the hospital that might have helped them get in without the need to... “Dammit Grimm, you did this on purpose!” Ben shrugged as they approached the door. Door 326. Door 326 where the lovely Natasha Stark was being so very lovely.  
  
Jessica took a deep breath then as she went to knock on the door it opened and a redhead was on the other side. “Can I help you?”  
  
“Uh... I’m here to see Natasha?” The redhead looks her up and down with a neutral expression. Though her expression on the whole isn’t doing much her eyes are doing that thing that’s incredibly familiar... its almost like the thing Sue does when— “Oh! Listen, I’m not—or _I haven’t_ had sex with her.” She wasn't about to add _yet_ but the woman’s eyes widen all the same. “Sorry, that’s the face my sister makes when, you know, some of my _friends_ come over to see me?” Behind her, Ben facepalms chuckling. _That_ little tidbit was definitely being reported back to Susan. “I’m Jessica Storm of the Fantastic Four.” She extends her hand the woman hesitantly shakes. “This is my associate, also of the Fantastic Four, Mr. Benjamin Grimm.” Ben leans over cautiously shaking her hand because he could probably break it with little effort. She speaks from personal experience with that one and that was _before_ Ben got the rocky skin upgrade.  
  
“I’m Pepper Potts.” Raising an eyebrow, the redhead sidesteps allowing them to enter. “Natasha could use some cheering up.”  
  
Jessica grins stepping into the room blinking. The brunette is sprawled out on the bed spread eagle, unfortunately its her head facing the door. Damn. “Ooh.” She turns on her stomach, “Pep, you brought me a present!”  
  
“I did no such thing.” The redhead huffs, “but I figured you could use some cheering up before your surgery.”  
  
“Surgery?” Jessica sputters, “what surgery?”  
  
Natasha sat up slowly unbuttoning the gown chuckling when the blonde gulped audibly. “Relax I’m not flashing you _yet_.” Pepper groaned. “Oh lighten up Pep.” Jessica takes in the silver _thing_ attached to the brunette’s chest right above the good stuff.  
  
“The surgery is for that?”  
  
“Oh no, its this.” She lifts up her bandaged right arm and Jessica notices there’s no hand attached. “When they say they’ll cut off a hand they really mean it. Learned that the hard way... but when are kidnapping terrorists actually people in joking moods?”  
  
“Fortunately.” Pepper says with a sigh, “Natasha designs prosthetic limbs.”  
  
“And now I actually get to use one! I always thought I would just have it as some kind of over cover but it’ll be attached to my arm. It’ll be the most amazing, fantastic, incredible—”  
  
“What about the thing in your chest?”  
  
“I already have a design for something less... primal. Pep, show her.” Sighing, Pepper took out a sheet of paper from the folder cradling her chest showing it to Ben and Jessica. “I call it the repulsor tech node, not too sure _why_ must have been one of my drunk inventing binges. Anyway, that delicate morsel goes in this hideous thing comes out. But I can’t build it with one hand. _And_ Pepper won’t let me install the hand myself.”  
  
“May I remind you, Ms. Stark, that you are right handed?” Natasha snorts. “You’re lucky I’m letting you put in the R.T. Node and not an actual professional.”  
  
“I’m an engineer, I am an actual professional!”  
  
“I don’t know any doctors that operate on themselves Natasha, so I doubt engineers do the same thing.”The brunette groans putting her face down on the bed.  
  
“Is the R.T. thing made?”  
  
“More or less...” Pepper replies eyeing the bed wearily. “The pieces just need to be put together.”  
  
“Like welding? I’m an expert at that! Lemme do it.”  
  
Natasha slowly lifts her head, “do you have any references? I don’t let just anyone – no matter how pretty – touch my shit.”  
  
“Uh, no except maybe my brother-in-law but I _can_ set myself on fire.”  
  
“That works too Hotstuff. Pep, the bag.” Pepper sighs retrieving a bag in the corner putting on the bed. Natasha pats the bed and Jessica happily sits on it rummaging through. “If this works out we can put this thing in today.”  
  
“Just... be careful Natasha, you were just brought back home three hours ago.”  
  
“I’ll be careful Pepper, the rock guy can take care of me if things go south.” She tilts her head, “speaking of which, I don’t know your names.”  
  
“Oh! I’m Jessica and he’s Ben.”  
  
The doctors come in and prep Natasha for surgery, they give her an oxygen mask not because the surgery is anything extensive but she keeps talking and moving. The whole thing takes two hours because the design and integral method is beyond anything they’ve ever seen. Its just sticking a metal hand on her wrist how difficult could it be!?! But Jessica lives with scientists so her opinion is extremely biased.  
  
They call in Pepper twice because she’s the only one even competent enough to understand the design and what goes where and now the redhead thinks she probably should have let her boss put the damn thing in herself. Before the doctors came in Natasha and Jessica managed to put the R.T. Node together but didn’t exactly have time to attach it. It was probably for the best because the arm would have to attach to it because... well Pepper didn’t want to think about that.  
  
Once Natasha’s been moved out of the O.R. she’s back in her room doped up to the gills with morphine and Pepper (reluctantly) attaches the R.T. Node to her chest and there’s the nerve wire that connects the arm to the chest. _Why_? She has no idea. Working for Natasha for eight years and still can’t understand her thought processes sometimes.  
  
“Pep, you’re a gem.” Pepper smiles as the brunette pats her face. “My precious...”  
  
“Okay Natasha, you are obviously out of it.”  
  
“I don’t know _why_ they gave me so much.”  
  
“You have a high tolerance for _everything_ so they had no choice but to. The hand you built allows you to feel pain so _attaching it_ would hurt, a lot.” Natasha whistles giggling.  
  
“You guys aren’t gonna believe what I just saw.” Ben says entering the room. He sees Natasha waving her metal hand around before continuing. “I thought it was a statue but there was a guy, an actual guy in a block of ice a few doors down!”  
  
Jessica stands, “take us there!”  
  
‘A few doors down’ turns out to be the other side of the damn floor but they see him. A man, blond, in an impressively large block of ice. Oddly enough his skin isn’t blue so he might not have frozen to death which is a good sign. Though he could have just died from shock which means they are staring at a corpse. “How are we getting in there?” Natasha asks squinting.  
  
“I can melt the knob?”  
  
Ben sighs, “that’s no good. A melted knob would be suspicious. We’re trying to sneak in and out without anyone noticing.”  
  
“I’ll take care of it.” Pepper takes one of the hairpins out of her hair and old school opens the lock earning an applause from the others. The four of them slip in locking the door behind them.  
  
“A guy in ice?” Jessica cracks her knuckles, “child’s play really.” She walks over to the bed licking her lips. “Flame on.” Her arms turn orange before becoming encased in flames she starts hovering them over the ice. “Am I good?” She eyes the small forming puddle, “I’m good.”  
  
“Damn, that is literally the hottest thing I have ever seen.” Natasha mutters, “hey are you like hot _everywhere_?” Jessica grins looking over her shoulder as her head flames up. “We can have so much fun together.” She winces as Pepper elbows her. "Oww..."  
  
“You’re the result of Doctor Richards’ trek into ‘space and the unknown’ then?” Jessica and Ben nod. Pepper read about it, she heard of Reed – after the incident _everyone_ heard of the man – but never met him. Either way Natasha didn’t seem even eager to meet him despite him being another scientist and her only ‘science associate’ was Doctor Henry McCoy who was, and this is a direct quote, _adorable even with all the blue furriness going on._  
  
“Gotta admit...” The four of them turn around spotting a tall, leggy blonde with a bow in her hands stocked with four arrows aimed at them – or specifically Jessica, “this beats the hell out of my plan.” She draws the arrows back slightly, “but I’ll have to ask you to kindly step the hell away from the Captain. I’m kind of on a tight schedule.”  
  
“I’m kinda defrosting him so your schedule will have to wait.”  
  
“Wait... you’re doing _what_?” She lowers the quiver then walks over to Jessica eyes widening. “Oh shit, no... no no no no no. This can’t be happening. How are you... _are you on fire_?!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s kind of my thing.” Jessica says dismissively.  
  
“I was told Captain Rogers was dead. His very _dead_ body was found in some river. My orders were to retrieve said _dead_ body and bring it to HQ.”  
  
“Calm down Legs, how do you know he’s not dead?” The blonde points to the monitor that’s showing a climbing heart rate. Natasha gasps. “We brought the dead back to life...”  
  
“Should we kill him? I mean, I’m not equipped for the zombie apocalypse.” Ben grouses.  
  
Jessica sighs – and Natasha could swear she saw smoke come out of her mouth. “You are made of rock Ben, you’ll be fine.”  
  
The man nods, “you’re right... but I feel for the rest of you though.” Natasha glares at him.  
  
“How... or _why_ was a heart monitor attached to the ice in the first place? If they told you he was dead why even bother with the monitor?” The blonde slowly turns to Pepper who frowns. “You don’t exactly need to check the heart rate of someone who died. Or bring them to a hospital.”  
  
“Long story short?” Ben begins, “your ‘HQ’ is fucking with you.” The blonde balls up her fists. “Why? I have no idea. What were your orders exactly?”  
  
“Find out where the research crew transported the Captain and, in case of a zombie apocalypse, terminate if necessary.” She shrugs, “a basic retrieval mission which was why they only sent one person to do it. Sneaking out a block of ice would have been difficult though.”  
  
“Right...” Natasha nods, “now who are you exactly?”  
  
“Someone who knows you just had surgery and therefore should not pick a fight with.”  
  
“Fight? Oh no, of all the things I’m thinking about that involve you fighting has never occurred to me.”  
  
Pepper sighs, “seriously? Do you not see the quiver?”  
  
The blonde smiles patting Natasha on the cheek. “I have a weakness for Natasha’s.” She turns back to Jessica, “we need to move the Captain before they send backup to retrieve him. The Howling Commandos aren’t exactly _accepting_ of failure.”  
  
“Hold on, the Howling Commandos? Isn’t that a tv show?” Jessica looks over her shoulder frowning. “Ben and I watch it every Friday.”  
  
“Without fail.” He adds, “Jess has the hots for...” His jaw drops and Jessica’s flames go out.  
  
They turn to one another. “ _The Captain is Captain America_!?” They scream.  
  
“I’m no history buff but I’m fairly certain you said Captain America... as in the man that punched out Hitler?”  
  
“That was actually a myth.” The blonde supplies and Pepper frowns, “but it is the same guy. Oh right, my name is Sherri.”  
  
“Cherry is one of my favorite flavors.”  
  
“I said _Sherri_ , with an S.” Jessica nods slowly with a frown then her arms re-light and she resumes thawing the blond out.  
  
Two things happen at once: the monitor starts beeping loudly and the blond –without any prior movement– kicks causing the ice to shatter and spray around the room. Then, in horror film like fashion, his arms break free from the ice. Sherri lifts the stocked bow again before the man sits up looking around, eyes wild.  
  
Considering there is a woman partially on fire and a man made of rock in the corner then another woman with a bow and several arrows pointed at him, the Captain’s calmness is rather unnerving. But the papers did say the Captain was calm under duress. “Where am I?” The blond asks, voice gravely from years of not being used.  
  
Sherri still has the bow trained on him. “Oscorp Medical, Manhattan, New York.” With a sigh, the man slowly turns to them and the blonde pulls the arrows back, “I wouldn’t. I’d rather not kill a national icon but I will if I have to.”  
  
The blond looks around again. His eyes no longer have that wild, glassy look but he’s still getting an arrow in his pretty face if he tries anything. “What is Oscorp?”  
  
“Everywhere and nowhere at the same time.” Natasha replies approaching, “real pretentious assholes that Osborn. Natasha Stark, I’d shake your hand but...” She lifted her metal hand and the blond’s eyes widen. “Yeah... that.”  
  
“A-Are you a robot ma’am?”  
  
“One, _never_ call me _ma’am_ again and two I’m ninety percent human... eighty-five tops.” She frowns, “a solid eighty—”  
  
“Wait, _Stark_? As in Howard Stark?”  
  
She rolls her head from side to side. “The surname is a bit more... common than that but yes Howard Stark is my bastard of a father – in both senses of the word. Left my mother when I was born, apparently Howard wanted a son more than anything. I’m sure he would have named him _Captain_ if given the opportunity. Fortunately my mother’s genes prevented that from happening. Anyway, when he didn’t get the baby he wanted he split. Never officially met the guy or nothing. My mother died when I was four and I’ve been going in and out of orphanages and boarding schools but we’re not here for my tragic back story. According to my mother Howard went on and on about you. Even offered millions of dollars to some kind of program dedicated to finding you—”  
  
“Howard Stark funds the Howling Commandos.” Sherri interrupts. “We’re the ‘some kind of program dedicated to finding Captain America.’” Natasha whistles, “and I’m sure they’ll just jump for joy when you return.” She balls up her fists. “I get it. Why they were so adamant about the body? The serum is in it. Even if he’s dead the serum isn’t. Its in his preserved skin, hair, blood that might not be tampered because of the ice. They don’t want to welcome him, they want to experiment on him!”  
  
Jessica’s flames go out, “then we need to get him out of here.”  
  
“I know just the place~” Natasha sing-songs.  
  
The brunette takes them to her ‘townhouse’ which is actually a mansion. Jessica declares right then and there that she’s never leaving unless she gets physically dragged off the premises. “Ma’am—I mean _Ms. Stark_ its nice of you to allow us to stay here for a few days but we couldn’t possibly—”  
  
“Tut tut bro, I’d take it as a personal insult if you leave. I haven’t had a sleepover since my years at MIT. Good times.” Someone – probably _Pepper_  the cockblocker and daydream ruiner extraordinaire – clears their throat. “Right, you my tall... muscular friend are going to need clothes.” She held up her metal hand, “ _don’t_.” He sighs, “and what about you Ben? Sleepover?”  
  
“Hell yeah I’m sleeping over but just for the night I’m afraid Reed will get himself stuck in another black hole if I’m not there to bail him out.” With the grimaces from Pepper, Natasha and Sherri... Jessica sighs nodding in agreement. “Hey didn’t you just get massively drugged up?”  
  
“I did.” Natasha shrugs, “I might as well be immune to it if it wears off so fast. Oh well, its good while it lasts.”  
  
“Are you sure you shouldn’t be resting?”  
  
“Rest? Who rests Captain? I have work to do. I haven’t been in my lab in eight months. That in itself was torture...” Pepper glares at her, “ooh too soon?”  
  
“You are not going anywhere near your lab Natasha, any work you have can wait. You have the R.T. Node and new hand, you _will_ rest or I’ll use my power of attorney and take the company from you.” The brunette sticks her tongue out. “By the way, we should probably fix that.” Natasha blinks, “they declared you dead. I technically already have the company. Its hell, Obadiah is breathing down my neck and...” She shudders, “we need to deal with that as soon as possible.”  
  
“Do you have any clothes that are not junior sized?” Sherri asks walking out of a room with a shirt on that says _I don’t sweat I sparkle_ that barely goes on past her bellybutton.  
  
“Sorry Sweetheart, I don’t shop glamazon but I’ll order you some.”  
  
“There has to be something we can do to repay you, you’re buying us clothes. Letting us stay here—”  
  
“Captain—”  
  
“Steve.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“My name, its Steve.” They blink at him. “What?”  
  
Natasha shakes out of her stupor, “r-right. _Steve_ , you guys can’t possibly repay me—” She winced as Pepper elbowed her, “I meant, repayment isn’t necessary. The pleasure of your company is payment enough and eww I can’t even fake that.” She sighs. “Look, I have money. Lots of money. The only thing Howard left aside from abandonment/daddy/trust issues was money. Then I made my own money which means I have money on top of money. Pepper insists that I do some generous shit with it and I do. Donating to orphanages, the homeless, whatever thing the calendar says. Other than Pepper I don’t have anyone to shamelessly spend money on. Then in comes you guys and _boom_ problem solved.”  
  
Pepper pats her on the head, “allow me to translate. Past experiences have taught Natasha that people only want four things from her: sex, money, tech and her brain – in that order and I don’t mean brain as in ideas I mean her actual brain. I have actually seen a man try to take a hatchet to her head!” Flustered, Pepper clears her throat. “But I’m getting off topic.”  
  
“And what is the topic exactly? Natasha trying to buy our friendship?” Sherri asks trying and failing to pull her shirt down some, “its kinda cute to be honest.”  
  
Natasha snorts, “its not _cute_ and I don’t need to buy anything—no wait, that’s not what I meant.” She scratches her head. “I don’t need to buy anyone’s friendship. _Friendships_ are expendable... just like people.”  
  
“You’re lonely.” Sherri coos hugging her. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head I’ll be your friend.”  
  
“Why are your arms so buff? Let go of me!” The blonde complies grinning. “I don’t need _friends_.”  
  
“Of course not but you’re gonna get one. And I just figured out how we can repay you.”  
  
“Oh no.”  
  
Sherri grins, “oh yes~, friendship doesn’t have a price. We return Natasha’s hospitality and kick ass new clothes by being there for her. Sure its not really an even trade but I’m working on anger and an empty stomach.”  
  
Overnight delivery takes an entirely new meaning when Jessica awakens to find various boxes in front of the living room that were not there before she went to bed. She might have went to bed alone last night but the bed was so damn comfortable if she had to give up sex to sleep nightly there she’d do it in a heartbeat. Yes, it was _that_ good. The electric blankets were a nice touch and Jessica lights herself on fire!  
  
Natasha usually handles cooking (or pays someone to do it when she doesn’t feel like it) but with the pain of yesterday’s events Pepper volunteers herself... to get someone else to cook them all breakfast.  
  
Jessica and Ben were busy tearing through their large stacks of pancakes when the Captain—er, _Steve—_ bid them a good morning then finally sat at the table when the chef shooed him from the kitchen. “This is all very...extravagant.” They nod with their mouths full.  
  
“That’s how the rich operate.” Sherri says protectively nursing the cup of coffee in front of her. “I am living proof that this does not stunt your growth.” Then she down the cup. “Oh.” She moaned, “I don’t know whether to marry the chef or the woman responsible for bringing her.” Steve turned to her, “oh... _right_. There’s a lot you need to catch up on man.” She stood, “but first you should get down.” She caught an arrow that flew through the air before it could hit Steve between the eyes. Growling, she broke the arrow. “I hate when you play with my toys Nat.”  
  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t leave them lying around Sher.” A woman with long black hair has Sherri’s quiver in one hand and bow in another. “You’re late _and_ your objective is eating breakfast with you.”  
  
“Natasha—”  
  
“What?”  
  
Sherri winced eyeing the brunette standing behind her with Pepper. “I meant this Natasha.” The black-haired woman looks the brunette up and down. “This is Natasha Romanova.”  
  
“How the hell did she get in here?”  
  
“I’m a former spy but current soldier and assassin, I can get into anywhere at any time... eventually.” The brunette frowns. “I came to see whether or not I needed to kill anyone to avenge Sherri but I see I just need to kill her. You had orders Barton.”  
  
“Orders I’m not following Romanova.” The black-haired Natasha folds her arms over her chest. “Did they tell you what they planned on doing with the Captain once he was retrieved?” Natasha raises an eyebrow. “Is that a no, explain? Or a what do you think... of course I know, I’m ranked higher than you?”  
  
“The former.”  
  
“Well, I think they want to experiment on him.” The black-haired woman’s eyes narrow. “Sharon’s been obsessed with the serum with all the stories her aunt told her. Unless she was interested in fucking his corpse I’m sure they were going to try and drain every ounce of that serum from his lifeless yet very much _alive_ , frozen body.”  
  
“Do you truly believe that?”  
  
“Why, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course I do.” She sighs, “how did you defrost him?” Sherri points at Jessica who gasps dropping her pancake filled fork. “We need to report this to HQ.”  
  
“Aw Nat, no.”  
  
“What? I’m sorry, you want the rest of the Howling Commandos to come after you? This isn’t the first time you’ve gone off objective—”  
  
“Wait, Howling Commandos?” Steve stands, “you two are Howling Commandos?” They turn to him narrowing their eyes. “N-No! I think its amazing that you dame— _women_ are in the field as soldiers.”  
  
“I forgot we didn’t tell him he woke up seventy years into the future...” Sherri mumbles.  
  
“Seventy _years_?!” Steve sputters. If he fell into the ice in 1945 that means its 2015! He and Junior always dreamed about the future but never thought he’d actually be alive in it or if he was alive he’d be a lot older and ...not previously frozen.  
  
“You know Sherri, we really need to give your friend a nickname or something because we’re not gonna play this _which Natasha are you talking to_ game all day.”  
  
“I need to see the Commandos.” The girls, plus Ben, turn to him.  
  
“They aren’t the Howling Commandos of your day Captain.” The black-haired woman says. “Things have changed, sure no one with us today has actually every worked with you but you’re a living legend.”  
  
“Fellow Natasha, what gives? You were all for bringing him a few minutes ago.”  
  
“Did you really just call me _Fellow Natasha_?”  
  
(( ))  
  
The Howling Commandos of 2015 are run by Sharon Carter, the niece of original Howling Commando Peggy Carter. She reminded him of Peggy which made him feel a bit homesick – Steve was almost tempted to ask her to yell at him but he figured that would be weird. Well, weirder. It wasn’t everyday you woke up seventy years into the future. Though the fact that women were out in the field was a welcomed change. Soldiers were constantly giving Peggy shit and she wasn’t even out there fighting. At least not under direct orders.  
  
He didn’t realize he wasn’t watching where he was going until he bumped into something— _someone_. He took a step back looking down at a metal shoulder attached to a human person. Well if Natasha, who had a metal hand, wasn’t a robot there was no reason to believe this person was one. The body turned and Steve resolutely tore his eyes away from the brunette’s ample chest that were pretty much on display with the... well they were just _there_ and the shirt – if it could be called that – was so _low_. The brunette was squinting at him and that expression seemed too familiar to ignore. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the brunette’s face pressing her cheeks together. If this was who he thought it was— _“Not this again, let go of my face Cap.”_ Gasping, he released the face.  
  
“ _Junior_?” With a grimace, the brunette nods. “B-But... you— _this—_ what? I— _how_? What happened!?”  
  
“Well...” She drawled clicking her tongue, “the army wasn’t exactly willing to have a dame fight alongside you big strong men so I masqueraded as a man. Guess it helped that I was so small, wouldn’t exactly be able to do that now though.” She chuckles gesturing to her chest, “Carter helped me with the physicals, she didn’t exactly _approve_ but she saved me ass.”  
  
Steve gaped. Okay, that explained _one thing_. “How are you alive?”  
  
“Same as you old man, the miracle of a frozen grave. That water is crazy.” She lifted her left arm, “lefty got blown clear off though.” Okay, that was two... now— “Hydra built the arm, they weren’t too keen on one armed operatives.”  
  
“ _Hydra_!? They did this to you? They’re still around?”  
  
Sharon nods. “Yes Captain but its thanks to your hard work that we dedicate ourselves to stopping them. So that we don’t have another Winter Soldier on out hands.” _Junior_ glares at the blonde. “Aunt Peggy talks about you all the time.”  
  
“Peggy? So she’s still alive too?”  
  
“She’s not as young as you two if that’s what you’re wondering but she’s very much alive. In fact, most of the original Commandos are still alive.” Steve sighed in relief. “Once we found...” She glances at the scowling brunette, “ _Junior_ we had to undo all the ‘reprogramming’ Hydra was so kind to install.” She turned to Natasha – the brunette – who gulps. “I hear your little group defrosted Captain Rogers?”  
  
“That was all me.” Jessica lit a fireball in her hands. “I believe the words you are searching for are _thank_ and _you_.”  
  
“You could have killed the Captain!”  
  
“Yet here he is. Oh and who is to say you hadn’t intended on killing him from the start?” Sharon narrows her eyes. “Did I strike a nerve? Sherri told us everything.”  
  
“Oh she did, did she? We were only going to kill Captain Rogers as a last resort, if Hydra or whoever else experimented on him, a mercy killing really. We were hoping it would not come to that and it hasn’t.” The blonde straightened out her clothes. “I’d like to formally extend an invitation to you to join my team.”  
  
“I’m afraid I have to decline.”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
Steve nods. “I’m not sure I’d fit into your team ma’am and I’d hate to mess up any dynamics you have going on. I appreciate the thought though.”  
  
“In other words...” The brunette, _Stark_ , cuts in with a feral grin, “he’s with us. If you tell us where we can find Peggy and the other _Original_ Commandos we’ll be out of your hair.”  
  
“She doesn’t need to do that.” Sherri replies, “I can find them.”  
  
“You weren’t given any orders to do that Barton.”  
  
“Well that’s a lucky coincidence that I quit then. I’d say its nothing personal but it sorta is. Lets roll out team.” Brunette Natasha, Steve, _Junior_ , Ben, Jessica and Pepper follow the blonde.  
  
“Maybe next time you shouldn’t lie to us?” The black-haired Natasha says with a shrug walking backwards out the door, “just a thought.”  
  
(( ))  
  
“Are those things _natural_? How did they get so big? You gotta be at least a D cup.”  
  
“Touch my breasts again and you’ll need another metal hand.” Natasha pouts rolling away on her swivel chair. “Your girlfriend is pretty protective of you.”  
  
“What girlfriend? _Pepper_? Oh no, we’re— well she’s sort of like my handler? I guess that’s the best way to put it? However, if Pepper were into girls I’d totally hit that, repeatedly... without question, but alas such is not the case.” She rolls back with a screwdriver in her hands, “although the not having sex bit might be for the best with our friendship... emphasis on _might_ be but yes to the protective bit. My luck, which admittedly is nowhere near as shitty as yours, is what keeps Pepper protective of me.” She gets a nod in reply, “so they call you _Junior_? Do you have an actual name? Or is that your name? Not that I’m begrudging names or anything. My middle name is Antonio – not Antoni _a_ , Antonio. Apparently every other Carbonell is Antonio regardless of gender.”

“I don’t know what the hell my name was— _is_. I know they called me shit like kid and junior and shit because I was the youngest one there.” Natasha nods slowly. “Gimme one.” Tilting her head, Natasha blinks at her. “What? You were all talk a couple seconds ago Stark, gimme a new name. Whoever I used to be seventy years ago drowned in the water.”  
  
Natasha tapped her chin. “hmm... names. What should I name you? I have so many to choose from but I’ll channel my inner Sesame Street and call you Zoe. I’m also partial to Rose and Tiffani – with an I not Y.”  
  
“What was that first one?”  
  
“Zoe. Z-O-E. I think, maybe there is a Y at the end. I don’t know, doesn’t really matter. You like that one?” The brunette nods. “Great, I now officially dub thee Zoe Junior... what’s your surname?” She shrugs. “Right, you don’t remember your first name you’re less likely to remember your last. We’ll just ask Cap, he should know. He’s the one that smushed your face together.”  
  
“He used to do that to psych himself up before a battle because I had such a squishable face. Guy was such a fucking dork. It was adorable.”  
  
“You remember _that_ but not your own name?!” _Zoe_ shrugs. “You are some piece of work. Well your arm is fixed and this...” She holds up a chip, “can no longer tell your commando buddies your whereabouts.”  
  
“Those fuckers were going to spy on me?”  
  
“You got one hell of a foul mouth.”  
  
Zoe grimaces then: “so do you!”  
  
“I don’t have to fucking dignify that—”  
  
“Natasha you better not be working down there!” Pepper sounded like she was at the top of the stairs but her voice was still coming in clear.  
  
“I’m just fixing Zo-Zo’s arm.” Footsteps soon followed then Pepper made her way into the lab; apparently an _open door policy_ does not require an actual door – especially an open one at that. Terrible wording choice to be honest. The lab itself had no door other than the one at the top of the stairs but there were three and a half walls. At the confusion on the redhead’s face, Natasha gestures in front of her. “Zo-Zo, or Zoe.”  
  
“That’s your name?”  
  
“That’s the name Stark gave me.” Pepper narrows her eyes at the blue eyed brunette, “no. Not the angry face. I asked her for a new name. I kinda like it.”  
  
“Natasha has a habit of giving people odd names...” She points at herself, “see exhibit A – Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts.”  
  
“She named you _Pepper_? That’s adora—wful.” Zoe clears her throat.  
  
Natasha grins, “you just invited a new word.” At Pepper’s glare she straightens up. “What? No work. Just taking this chip out of our smoking hot houseguest’s arm.” Pepper walks over to the table examining the chip Natasha hands her. “The other Natasha wasn’t kidding when she said they weren’t the Howling Commandos of Captain America’s time. Speaking of Captain America, apparently he and you and the other Original Commandos have your own television series.”  
  
Zoe sighs, “I know. The only thing worse than the comics that depict me as some dumb as shit twelve-year-old is that fucking show.” Pepper and Natasha exchange glances. “You ever see it?” Natasha shakes her head. “They _made_ me watch it. Even Hydra wasn’t that cruel. I’m this doe-eyed lanky fucker that has no thought process of his own and hangs off Cap’s every word.”  
  
“Okay, now I need to see that. I’m thinking your opinion might be a bit biased.”  
  
“Watch it and see for yourself Nasha.” The brunette grins at Pepper who rolls her eyes. And the idiot said she didn’t need any friends. Who the hell was she fooling? Some genius.  
  
(( ))  
  
Unfortunately, Ben made good on the whole only one night sleepover leaving _Captain_ Steve to be the last man in attendance for the evening. The guy was attractive enough to have his own harem but no one was exactly eager to corrupt his delicate forties sensibilities – yet. Natasha volunteered but the name thief (who, honestly, was not invited) rebuffed her. “What’s the worst that can happen? I haven’t gotten laid in a year. That’s four full months _plus_ the eight I was being held captive. You’d think someone would try something but between the torture and the hacking of body parts there wasn’t exactly room for sexual advances. Which I should and am truly grateful for because those guys were _huge_... and not all that attractive.”  
  
“How many body parts did they cut off?”  
  
“First they cut off my left pinkie finger but they sowed it back, then they went for broke and cut off my whole damn right hand. If each finger is its own body part it’ll be seven body parts in total.” Sherri whistles nursing her beer. “Let me ask you all a question.” The others perk up inching closer. “If I were to go back to the cave I was held captive and found my dismembered hand would it be weird to bring it back and keep it?”  
  
“It would only be weird if you wanted to reattach it.” Zoe replies with a shrug, “but I’m still kinda hoping my real arm is out there somewhere.”  
  
“This is weird.” The other Natasha says putting her beer down. “Other than Sherri I barely know the rest of you yet we’re carrying on as if we’ve known one another for a lifetime.”  
  
“Its my, excuse the pun, magnetic personality.” She clinks her bottle with Zoe.  
  
“You missed the whole friend speech yesterday Nat, I’ll fill you in.” The black-haired woman nods then Pepper, Zoe and the brunette Natasha gasp as she runs a hand through her hair and leaves a trail of black on her fingers.  
  
“What. The. Shit?” Jessica exclaims. The blonde had called her sister, Susan, honest to goodness asking to stay for a sleepover. As loud as Susan was chewing her out, she eventually agreed.  
  
“Oh, the dye is running out. Can I use your shower?”  
  
“No. Wash it out where we can see it.” Natasha – no _Nat_ – smirks, grabbing the brunette’s flesh hand with her clean(ish) hand bringing her over to the sink. The others get up and follow suit leaning near the sink. Nat puts the nozzle in Natasha’s hand then puts her head down in front of the sink. Natasha eyes Sherri who nods then she turns on the water.  
  
Black just oozes out of her hair as soon as water makes contact with it. Its less likely that her metal hand will stain but she’s not taking the risk so Natasha uses her left hand to get the rest of the whatever because no dye comes out so easily. Once all traces of black are out, Nat does that whole movie/porn star hair flip thing. She has bright ass red hair that should not be as hot as it is. Pepper’s hair is more of a red-orange but _this..._ this is hardcore straight off the color wheel red. “You didn’t, oh I don’t know, dye your dye did you?” Jessica asks.  
  
“This is my natural hair color. The Commandos thought it was a distraction.”  
  
“Ooh! Me too?” Nat nods and Sherri puts her head back against the sink, “lets go.” She whistles pointing at the nozzle. Natasha rolls her eyes then pours the warm water over the blonde’s locks watching yellow run down the sink. Unlike Nat, Sherri’s hair was just a brighter yellow and not an entirely different color. The yellow is not as sunshiny as Jessica’s hair but its still significantly brighter than her hair which was almost brown earlier. “I feel so free.”  
  
“And you two are dripping water all over my floor.” Natasha groused.  
  
“Hey, a thought. We’re kinda out of a job... so...” Sherri frowns, “please tell me you have some kind of work for us? I _can’t_ go back to the circus. I just can’t!” Nat puts a hand on the hyperventilating blonde’s shoulders.  
  
“Relax babe, you two – er,  _three_ – are free to do all the secretive soldier shit you want–”  
  
“No.” Nat cuts in, “I’m through being a soldier. What else you got?”  
  
Natasha smirks, “ _well_... I could use solid proof of Obadiah Stane stealing my money? According to Howard's living will, who knew such a thing actually existed?, I was to acquire Stark Enterprise upon my eighteenth birthday and I did. That was eleven years ago, Obadiah’s been employed there since before my parents even _met_. Obie’s CEO, I’m the owner. I tell the fucker to jump he shouldn’t even ask how high.”  
  
Nat nods, “been a while since I did any spy work.”  
  
“Besides, we’re friends now and this is the kind of stuff friends do~” Sherri sing-songs.  
  
“You’re not gonna let this _friend_ thing go, are you?” The blonde grins shaking her head. “Didn’t think so. By the way, did anyone see where the Captain disappeared to? He’s rudely declining my sleepover offer.”  
  
“Think about it Natasha, how would any normal person feel being surrounded by various members of the opposite sex?”  
  
“Ignoring that _normal_ bit I’d say pretty damn lucky?” Jessica and Sherri nod in agreement.  
  
Pepper rolls her eyes. “Steve was just defrosted a day and a half ago, he’s probably tired.” Zoe cracks her knuckles, “ _you_ stay.” The brown eyed brunette frowns. “Its like having two of them.” Pepper sighs. “ _No one_ bother him tonight—” She turned to Natasha, “ _or tomorrow_.”  
  
“How is he going to get caught up with everything he’s missed? I bet the poor guy hasn’t even seen the Star Wars trilogy.” Jessica gasps theatrically. “Or any of the Star Trek movies! These are things he _needs_ to see!”  
  
“Then we’ll ask him in the morning. In fact, everyone go to bed _alone_.” Everyone moaned shuffling off. “Why did I take this job?" She sighs.

 


	2. Stark logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months is plenty of time for the shit to hit the fan...

Its been two days since Steve’s defrosting...? Unfreezing? _Thawing_? ...Its been two full days since Steve has been out of suspended animation (yeah, lets go with that – it sounds better).  
  
The fucking Howling Commandos – at nine in the damn morning – were already making a statement, or were at least getting ready to.  
  
On Natasha’s bright ass red, obscenely large yet disgustingly comfortable couch Pepper was one hundred percent against buying, sat Pepper frowning at the television in front of her. Talk show host and being of pure energy, self-proclaimed _Wonder Man_ Simon Williams was seated behind his desk halfway through his monologue: “— _The Howling Commandos aren’t solely famous for their television series, which is plural because there were a few within the past few decades. Seventy something years ago The Original Howling Commandos fought alongside Captain America for truth, justice and freedom among other things. They’ve been doing the same thing ever since, naturally they aren’t the same Commandos but we’ll take what we can get. Today Top Commando Sharon Carter, niece of original badass Commando Margaret Carter, has something she wants to share.” The audience cheers until Simon holds up a_ glowing _hand. “Something about the return of Captain America? For those who are not history buffs and may be scarily active fans of the current Howling Commando television series which has been on for about three years or so and is going on its season finale in a couple weeks... you already know outside of flashbacks the series has an extreme lack of both Captain America and Cap’s plucky, adorable sidekick Junior...” The audience boos loudly. “Yes, I know. Its a travesty. They clearly were not going for history with that but either way its a hit. Earlier this year there was the Netflix series which was simply titled HCHQ which is a more historically accurate depiction of The Commandos and even has Cap’s sidekick at a closer age than every previous installment. Its not a well-known fact that Junior – Cap’s sidekick – was about twenty when he died; The Commandos had a four year run with both Cap and his sidekick which means he was only sixteen when thrust into war. The Netflix Commandos is a ...grittier interpretation than most which is probably why its my favorite. They, mostly Junior and Dum Dum Dugan if I’m being honest, swear up a storm and – surprisingly – are not going into battle every five minutes. Its probably not as famous because the series ‘aired’ in February and only had eleven episodes. One for each Commando – I think. The best thing about that series is you don’t even have to be into history or even hear of the Commandos to enjoy it.” The audience applauds. “Anyway, I’ve stalled long enough. Here is Sharon Carter!”  
  
The audience continues to applaud as the blonde makes her way over to Simon’s desk. “Thanks so much for having me Simon.”  
  
_ “Holy hell, is that Sharon?” Sherri asks plopping down on the edge of the couch. “This might be the softest thing my ass as ever made contact with.” She moaned shifting around on the couch.  
  
_“Ms. Carter, Sharon if I may? Howard Stark was a supplier to the Commandos yes?” Sharon nods slowly. “You’ve been running The Commandos for about eleven years or so, or longer. Whatever. When you found our your main supplier disappeared off the face of the earth then his offspring and possible only living family member took the company turning it into a warehouse or what have you for household appliances and_ prosthetics _of all things... how did you feel? I mean, you were basically out of a job right?”  
  
“Not necessarily. Sure, Howard was The Commandos main supplier with equipment for over fifty years but he wasn’t our only one. Howard Stark has pulled disappearing acts once every decade. The man didn’t even want to be apart of his own daughter’s life.”  
  
_ “Where is Natasha?” Pepper whispers ~~, well its more like a hiss.~~  
  
“Tash is sparing with Zoe and I do not like her odds.” Pepper did a double take staring at the shrugging blonde. “Well I don’t.”  
  
_“Right. Considering The Commandos and Howard were close, surely one of them might know why the man decided to just up and leave? There were various sources indicating he and Maria Collins Carbonell were happy together but sources can only give you so much information. Howard Stark has taken paternity tests, was seen buying baby clothes and other necessities and even signed the birth certificate. When Natasha Antonio Stark was born the media had a field day. April 4_ _th_ _, 1986 was a day journalists and news reporters will remember well. A few days later, she all but disappeared from media; four years later she resurfaced when Maria died but Howard still wasn’t a factor. Instead, he left his own flesh and blood be tossed around from orphanage to orphanage, boarding school to boarding school. Then when she turns eighteen – as some sort of an apology bribe or what have you – gives her his company. Before she turned eighteen Howard Stark was seen throughout the media, once his daughter turned legal age he disappeared once again. But you said the man pulls a disappearing act once every decade and, ironically, never seems to get any older. By all accounts, Howard Walter Anthony Stark should be approximately ninety years old. Last we saw the guy, thirteen years ago? He didn’t look a day over fifty which should be impossible considering he was at least_ sixty _when Natasha was born. But enough about Howard, have you ever met Natasha?” Sharon nods curtly, lips thinning into a flat line. “Oh, you have? When? Was it before the kidnapping or after? Stark Enterprise is in a frenzy because she’s been rumored to return to work just two days after being gutted open like a fish. They say she is actually sporting a prosthetic of her own.”  
  
“Yes.” Sharon sighs, “I met her... briefly, yesterday.”  
  
“Ooh, do share. I don’t think we’ve had anything this juicy since our last interview with Jackson Van Dyne!”  
  
Sharon sighs again. “Natasha Stark has stolen Captain America.” The talk show host blinks dumbly at her. “Captain America’s body was found along the English Channel. Howling Commando researchers brought his body to Oscorp Medical to—”  
  
“Hold on. I hate to interrupt but you are talking about Captain America: the man with a plan? The living legend and super soldier that every child born in the fifties up until today have on their lunchbox? Assuming children even use those anymore? I mean, I still have my Captain America bedspreads from second grade! There is no way he could still be alive. When you said the return of Captain America I thought you were going to get someone else to fill the spot?”  
  
“Oh no. There could only be _ one _Captain America; the original, true blue Captain America was encased in ice, suspended animation for approximately seventy years.” Simon whistles. “Natasha Stark and Jessica Storm aka the Human Torch of The Fantastic Four along with several other associates of Ms. Stark assisted in_ unlawfully _defrosting Captain America’s body then Stark fled to who could only know where!”  
  
“Well Stark is most likely in Long Island – where she was born and raised?” Sharon frowns. “Its a wonder why she isn’t more famous. Her life isn’t particularly private. It might have something to do with her being relatively tame compared to Howard? And with Howard being in and out of the news – even indirectly – it sort of takes any attention away from his daughter. And though we all know Natasha A. Stark runs and owns Stark Enterprise its Virginia Potts that is usually being interviewed or that older gentleman, the CEO. Apparently, and I am reading a direct quote here, ‘Natasha’s presence makes people highly uncomfortable.’ She is revered to as a huge bitch. They even call her _ The Iron Hearted Bitch _but there is no exact source. No one knows who started it but no one seems interested in stopping. I’ll admit, Stark has flashes of bitchiness. Anyone associated with JVD has to. Other than running a company – at least in name alone, we know she’s a personal foot model of JVD’s; then there was that incident five years ago when her best friend was killed...”_ Pepper grimaced as she felt Sherri’s eyes land on her. _“And now this, her resurfacing – well the kidnapping_ then _the resurfacing—”  
  
“In any event?” Sharon interrupts, “Captain America is by no means property—”  
  
“Now that isn’t entirely true. You see, in 1959 Howard Stark bought the rights to the Captain America name. I would think a seasoned Commando like yourself would know that.”_  
  
“Son of a bitch!” Sherri sprang up, “ _Natasha_!” Pepper was highly alarmed when the redhead casually strolled into the area, not even five seconds later, armed to the teeth looking far too calm. Considering both Nat and Sherri were Howling Commandos just twenty-four hours ago it wouldn’t be a surprise if this sort of interaction between the two was a common occurrence. Green eyes flicked over to blue and the redhead rose an eyebrow. “Sharon Carter is a filthy liar who lies!” Sherri pointed at the blonde on the television pinching the bridge of her nose. “Captain America _is_ Howard Stark’s legal bitch!”  
  
As Nat’s eyes narrowed dangerously she scowls. “That presents a problem.” She sits on the chair arm.” Simon’s busy making odd gestures with his glowing, energy being hands and the audience is cheering loudly. “While you were out getting Steve _or suppose to be getting him_...” Sherri frowns plopping down beside Nat. “Morse and I came upon some rather interesting documents. _Then_ , as your desired _if I’m not back by a certain time use that tracker I know you have implanted in me to find the location of my body_ time came around I had to go and find you—”  
  
“Do you have a tracker in me?”  
  
“Don’t interrupt.” Sherri sighs. “Anyway, in said documents Sharon has no rights to the name or anything to do with Cap, unfortunately neither does Tash.” Pepper’s eyebrows furrow. _Tash_? What? When the hell did that become a thing? Was it the whole two Natasha’s thing or was there an entirely different meaning/reason for the nickname? “That’s the one thing Howard didn’t give up in his living will. The only other person who can sign over the rights to Captain America is Chester Phillips.”  
  
“That guy’s still alive?” Nat nods. Sherri whistles, “damn... he’s gotta be over a century old though? We gotta find him and see if he can give the rights to the name to Tash.”  
  
“As I said, that presents a problem.”  
  
Sherri glanced at the television before turning back to Nat. “Will it though? If we – Tash, I mean – has even a fraction of ownership over Captain America’s image we can give it to Steve for him to decide what to do with it.” Sherri glances at Pepper who nods.  
  
“I’m sure Sharon is following that same train of thought, we just have to beat her to the punch. After World War II ended Phillips retired so I’m not sure what his feelings toward the Commandos are but I do know he was fond of Steve. It was because of him that Steve even became Captain America in the first place.”  
  
“Okay Pep, Stark Enterprise deals with veterans... you ever do business with a Chester Richard Phillips?” The damn eidetic memory was both a blessing and a curse, nevertheless Pepper nods. “Great. _Oh_ ...” Sherri’s eyes narrow, “and I’m not done with you just yet.” As Pepper sighs, Nat turns to the other redhead. “Remember I told you about Tash’s whole _I don’t do friends_ speech?” Addressing Nat, Sherri’s glancing at Pepper. “Turns out – at least according to Simon Williams who is almost never wrong – her best friend was killed.”

"Best friend, you say? I suppose that explains some things. What was the name? Maybe we— _The Commandos,_ I mean _—_ had them indexed?”  
  
“Indexed?” Pepper echoes, “what are you talking about, exactly?”  
  
“The Howling Commandos ‘index’” Nat air-quotes with a frown, “people of interest no matter if said interest is good or bad. _Before_ the kidnapping and evident resurrection to civilization, Natasha Stark was only a level three threat. Howard Stark exhibited early signs of megalomania which people figured was hereditary.” Pepper grimaces. “As a result anyone close to her would have been indexed as well. However, as we left before the index could be updated we don’t know her current level though I doubt it changed.”  
  
“Based on what you just said _I’d_ be indexed as well then, right?” Both Sherri and Nat nod. “Great.” Pepper sighs, “either way... its not in my place to tell you—”  
  
“Its the strawberry-blonde in the army fatigues isn’t it?” Pepper blinks at her, “the one on Tash’s cell background and by the way what kind of technical genius doesn’t even have a smartphone? Its hypocritical. _Then again_ , touch screens really wouldn’t work for her now. She builds tech, maybe she’s working on new phones for people with prosthetics?” Nat rolls her eyes at the blonde.  
  
Pepper shrugs, “Natasha doesn’t really like cellphones, she’s always been more of an in your face personal kind of person.”  
  
“Ooh! That just reminded me of something!” Sherri exclaims. “Steve and Zoe pretty much do not exist so—”  
  
“Pepper and I already took care of that.” Sherri glanced at Nat then at Pepper who shrugs before staring back at Nat.  
  
“Took care?” Sherri echoes, “how? Putting them down by their current ages? Which means it’ll be ‘95 and ‘90, right? Which is incredibly ironic...”  
  
“Would anyone believe we have a chronological ninety and ninety-five year old living here when they are physically twenty and twenty-five, respectively?” Sherri frowns, “exactly.” Nat sighs, “of course if Sharon actually gets people to believe her then we’d have to fix it...”  
  
“But we managed to get identification with their actual dates of birth just in case.” Pepper continues.  
  
“Right. So, do we know where Phillips lives?” At Nat’s smirk, Sherri shudders. “I don’t like where this is heading.”  
  
(( ))  
  
With Jessica and Ben busy with Fantastic Four business taking on an army of mutated lobsters in Philly... Sherri, Nat and Pepper grab Steve in order to talk to Phillips at Oscorp Retirement Center. “I never realized how much of Manhattan Oscorp runs...”  
  
“You mean Os _born_.” Nat corrects. Sherri mutters something then Nat turns to Pepper, “you’re sure its okay not to include Tash and have her go M.I.A. at a time like this?”  
  
Truthfully, Pepper hadn’t seen Natasha all damn morning. When it was just the two of them Pepper would check on the brunette making sure she wasn’t on one of those ‘creating binges’ keeping Natasha up for multiple days with unhealthy and borderline _inedible_ caffeinated beverages along with equally inedible overly greasy take-out. _Now_ , Pepper had to worry about Natasha being kidnapped again. Realistically speaking, Pepper was sure Natasha wasn’t going to get kidnapped as soon as she left the brunette alone... _unfortunately_ that is pretty much what happened eight months ago; she let Natasha go on that business trip on her own and she ends up kidnapped, and tortured with a hole in her chest while missing a hand.  
  
“Pepper?” Furrowing her eyebrows, Pepper stares at the former Howling Commandos sharing worried glances in her direction. Before Pepper can reply, Steve returns with four visitor passes. “Score!” Sherri cheers taking her offered pass, “be honest Cap, do old people love you because they sense you as one of their own?” She hisses as Nat elbows her harshly in the ribs walking by to take her pass. “Not cool Natasha.”

The redhead sighs. “Which way to Phillips?” After Steve leads them to Phillips door they stop in front of it gathering their bearings. Nat turns to Sherri. “Don’t.”  
  
“Aw come on! I haven’t said anything.” Nat narrows her eyes before knocking on the door. There’s a raspy _‘come in’_ before they cautiously enter. Sherri clears her throat. “Chester Phillips?” The man in the rocking chair stops rocking to glance up.  
  
“Oh, I know you, you’re the mouthy greenhorn from the Commandos.”  
  
Sherri scowls, “aren’t old people supposed to forget things?” Nat shrugs.  
  
“My mind is a steel trap.” As the blonde groans, Phillips turns to Nat. “Is this Commando business Romanova? You want more information? I told you I’m retired, what more do you want?”  
  
“We’re not here on Commando business.” Nat replies, “in fact we’re no longer soldiers.”  
  
Phillips barks out a laugh at that. “You can’t _quit_ the Commandos.”  
  
“You did.” He narrows his eyes, “I’m sure you remember Pepper Potts don’t you?” He glances at the other redhead who waves. “Well we have another gift for you... of sorts.” The three of them step aside as Steve steps forward.  
  
Phillips’ eyes widen. “I-It can’t be!” He sits up straighter, “y-you look just like your grandfather.” Nat and Sherri exchange glances.  
  
“Hold on, before you take that one-way stroll down memory lane this isn’t Steve ...and maybe Peggy I’m guessing? This isn’t their grandson. This is Steve himself.”  
  
“Impossible. I may be old but I haven’t lost my mind. Not only is he far too young to be Steve but Steve Rogers died saving this country from a madman.”  
  
“You’re wrong on both those accounts.” Pepper, Nat and Steve stare at her. “Well not _entirely_ wrong anyway. Steve didn’t die, he got thrown from the plane landed in the English Channel and was practically frozen alive for seventy years and a month.”  
  
“So Steve and Carter never had any kids?” Nat raises an eyebrow at Steve who furiously shakes his head. “Do you honestly expect me to believe you?” He frowns, “then again you two often have nothing to lose. As mouthy as Blondie is Romanova trusts you and I trust _her_ so I suppose I will trust you too.” Sherri glances at Nat who stares back smirking. “Steven, is Junior miraculously alive as well?” Frowning, Steve nods. “Unbelievable.” Phillips runs a hand over his face. “What is it that you want?”  
  
“We need the rights to Captain America sir.”  
  
Phillips quirks an eyebrow, “ _sir_? I’m no longer your commanding officer Rogers, at ease. I’ll give you the rights, I doubt Howard... _wait_. The news thing? I’m surprised Howard hasn’t resurfaced to see if you’re truly alive or not. You know he has as much right to the name as I do. They gave it to me after your ‘death’ and Junior’s as well. Stark wanted everything Captain America and I may not have as much money as that bastard but I fought him tooth and nail to keep you some integrity. Romanova, I don’t trust your tall friend not to snoop so I’m asking you to find the forms.” Nat nods walking over to the cabinets. “Potts.” Pepper straightens up, “how is Stark Jr.? I never met her in person but we spoke on the phone. Its a fucking shame what happened to her.”  
  
“Natasha’s fine. Thank you for asking.”  
  
“And Junior?” He turns to Sherri. “Is he with you all as well?”  
  
Sherri grins. “Hey... funny story about that? Turns out Junior – whom we now refer to as _Zoe_ was a woman in disguise the entire time.” Phillips whistles, “Yeah. Quite the shocker. Wait, why aren’t you pissed about this?”  
  
“Why would I be? It happened a long time ago, besides dealing with Carter I – the Carter from my time mind you... well, you get it. I’m sure Junior had a good reason to do what she did.” He glances around the room. “Why isn’t _she_ with you... if she’s _with you_?”  
  
“She’s probably with Tash or Stark Jr. as you called her.” Nat shrugs. “We just don’t know where they are.”  
  
Pepper’s phone suddenly chimed some obnoxious off-key unfamiliar tune. Furrowing her eyebrows she fishes it out of her pocket staring at it. The screen displayed a text from Natasha saying: _on my way to work ;P_ The brunette never forgave her for using textspeak and— _wait_! Work!? Oh hell no! Grumbling under her breath (and fully aware of the others staring at her), Pepper dials the brunette’s number. ~~Well she dialed the number one which automatically dials Natasha’s number.~~ _“Pepper?_ ”  
  
“What the hell do you mean you’re on your way to work!? Natasha Antonio Stark—” She _heard_ the brunette cringe, she claimed the use of the middle name was an overkill. “—You just got out of the hospital _two days_ ago, you couldn’t possibly be cleared for work yet! To hell with that rumor—”  
  
“ _Pep don’t give yourself an aneurysm._ ” Is the exasperated retort, “ _Obie won’t stop calling me, I think he needs to make sure I’m not dead. Apparently, his Twitter feed – or something – declared me dead,_ again _, so he wants to see me._ ”  
  
“And a video call wouldn’t suffice?”  
  
“ _We both know Obie is the master of drama._ ” Pepper sighs in agreement. “ _And this rumor of me going back is only making shit infinitely more difficult—_ ” Pepper’s eyebrows furrow as she hears someone else’s voice in the background. “ _—No. Not that it matters._ ” A pause. “ _Would you just shut up for a second!? I’m trying to talk to Pepper. Pepper?”_ The redhead makes a noncommittal noise. “ _I’d still be there lollygagging getting ready to take that stroll together but I have to take care of something beforehand so we’ll meet up by my office like usual.”_

Pepper groaned. Natasha ‘taking care of something beforehand’ could range anywhere from grabbing an obnoxiously large cup of coffee she really shouldn’t be drinking with her antibiotics and other medication that explicitly stated she stay the hell away from caffeine and building some kind of sentient robot just for the hell of it! “Fine.” She glances at the time on her phone. Its only ten, “I’ll see you there in an hour.”  
  
“ _Yeah... better make it two?_ ” Before the redhead could protest Natasha hung up. Pepper massaged her temples.  
  
“So...” Sherri says after a few seconds of silence, “off to work huh? With Tash?” Pepper nods then straightens up. Stark Enterprise was hitting intern season – well truthfully, intern season starts at the beginning of the year but with Natasha presumed dead Pepper didn’t even think of bringing anyone new into the company. Now that Natasha was back it might be time for some new blood.  
  
Pepper stares at her phone. “I actually forgot I have to go to work today.”  
  
“That’s alright.” Nat said waving the folders in her hands. “We got what we came for.”  
  
“What if the other Carter comes looking? Do I tell her you got to it first or play the _I’m a senile old man_ card?” Nat smirks at him handing him the folders. “Romanova if I had kids I’d want them to be like you.”  
  
“I appreciate the compliment. You’ve been a good father figure for me over the years.”  
  
Sherri makes a gagging noise, “oh enough already.”  
  
“Greenhorn’s right.” Sherri glares at him, “I have a... weakness for picking up strays.” He glances at Steve who blinks at him before frowning. “Erskine said it was a _good thing_ ; still can’t see it. Make sure you take care of Stark, you hear.” He hands the folders back to Nat. “If the kid is even half as crazy as Howard leaving her alone is not a good thing. Leaving her alone with Junior is far, far worse. Boy or girl, Barnes is a terrible influence.”  
  
The four of them exchange glances. Pepper grimaces looking back at her phone. “I need to make some phone calls.”  
  
(( ))  
  
“You sure this is a good idea?”  
  
“You’ll find that most of my ideas are good ones.” Zoe raises an eyebrow as Natasha rings the doorbell. “The rest are great ideas.” The blue-eyed brunette rocks back and forth on her heels. Pepper was probably on the way to work, assuming the redhead wasn’t there already. She’d let Pepper yell at her until she was satisfied or blue in the face... _later_ , right now she had important shit to attend to and if Obie was going to ask her a plethora of bullshit questions she had to be prepared. When Natasha rings the doorbell of apartment 4-F. Zoe presses her ear against the door hearing a loud thud then some muffled swearing. She moves back and the door wrenches open revealing a woman with long light brown hair falling down her face. Grinning, Natasha lets her arms out wide. “Sourpatch~”  
  
“Holy shit! _Tasha_?!” Natasha barely has time to reply as she’s pulled in for a bear hug. That is definitely not the response for someone who feels friendships are expendable. The woman grins releasing her. “I thought you were dead! Oh, I’m gonna fucking kill Rhodey!”  
  
Natasha pats the woman on the back, “I sorta told him not to tell you?” She narrows her eyes. “Come on, we have much do discuss and not a lot of time to discuss it in.” The brunette moves aside allowing them entry. Natasha plops down on the couch beside the guy sitting there, putting her head on his shoulder. “You heard?”  
  
“I did, she’s loud.”  
  
“Thanks for not telling me dickwad.” As Natasha pulls Zoe down on her other side the woman starts pacing around.  
  
“Hazel, _sit_ , you’re going to wear out the floor.” Rhodey glances at Natasha. “You didn’t have a black eye two days ago.”  
  
“Yeah...” Natasha moves her head, “that was her.” She points at Zoe who shrugs. “Friendly sparring and whatnot. Plus a metal hand...” She shrugs. “ _You know_.”  
  
Rhodey nods slowly. “Right. So I’ve gotten several voicemails from an Obadiah Stane? The messages say he wants to know how you were found, specifically.”  
  
“ _Specifically_? You can tell him to _specifically_ kiss your ass. I was half dead in the middle of _nowhere_. What else does he possibly want to know? How many broken bones I had?!”  
  
“Look. There’s no photographic evidence of your discovery Natasha, its just my word which evidently does not mean shit. I wasn’t even searching for you, I just happened to come upon your half dead body in the middle of the desert.” He shrugs. “I’m sorry I didn’t decide to Instagram the moment or whatever shit that’s going around nowadays.”  
  
“What were you even doing in the middle of nowhere?” Zoe asks.  
  
Rhodey sighs. “He’s former military, air force to be precise – sometimes he needs to just _fly_. You know?”  
  
“Well, I sorta get that though I’m steering the hell clear of planes thank you very much.”  
  
Natasha nods in agreement. “Same. Fuck all that noise. _So_ , Rhodey’s scratching his itch to fly just wherever when he comes across my half dead body as previously mentioned surrounded by scraps – you’re keeping _that part_ out for Obie.” Rhodey nods. “Then—”  
  
“Wait a minute... scraps of metal?” Hazel looks dubious. “Why were you surrounded by _metal_?”  
  
“I _may have_ built a suit of armor to escape captivity?” As Hazel and Zoe stare incredulously at her she waves them off. “Don’t worry the shit was a dud, sure it got my out of there alive but it was a one time deal. The salvageable parts will be used for prosthetics.”  
  
“Considering you make money of building prosthetics creating an actual working suit of armor isn’t that much of a stretch.” Natasha shrugs at him.  
  
“We’re the only ones that know about this?” Natasha nods. “Is this the same Obadiah guy you’re accusing of taking money from you?” As Rhodey’s eyes narrow Natasha nods.  
  
“Lets get off the subject, okay? Hazel, you were always a bit of a history nut, do you recognize this lovely lady beside me?”  
  
Hazel wrinkles her nose staring. “I _wanna_ say its a relative of Captain America’s sidekick Junior... but knowing you I’d say its actually Junior in the flesh.”  
  
“What do you mean _knowing me_?”  
  
“You have a _blue_ , furry mutant scientist working in your labs after _you_ tackled _him_ when he went all feral from another job. Weird shit has been surrounding you for nearly three decades Tasha. I’m sorry but its true.” The brunette rolls her eyes. “Anyway, its an honor to meet you in the flesh Ms. Barnes, you were my idol growing up. I’m Hayley Nelson but everyone calls me Hazel and its not because of my hair which is more of a golden brown blondish color.” She shrugs. “That’s not important, this guy here is James Rhodes but we – for inexplicable reasons – call him Rhodey.”  
  
Zoe’s eyes flicker between the Rhodey and Natasha before looking at Hazel who plops down on the floor in front of them. “They call me Zoe now.” She and Rhodey shake hands, then she and Hazel.  
  
“Let me guess Tasha gave you that name?” As Zoe nods at Hazel, Rhodey nods knowingly and Natasha hates him a bit for it. “Yeah, she and Brie were crazy about nicknames and shit.”  
  
“Brie?” Hazel yelps as she a pillow lands on her face causing her to topple backwards. Natasha cracked her metal knuckles. “Is that a person or a food?”  
  
“Both actually.” Natasha grins. As Zoe’s eyes narrow she sighs. “ _Alright_! The aforementioned Brie was...” She bites her lip.  
  
“Best friend?” Rhodey supplies.  
  
“N-Not necessarily? We can skip the labels for now kids. The point is that she’s dead now. Military shit.” Natasha shrugs. “So, yes, I’ll save the conversation involving psychoanalytical bullshit and say that I _try_ to keep people at a distance but I’ve failed spectacularly and I’m no fucking stranger to failure. So you can tell that to Barton, Romanova and everyone else if that suits you.”  
  
“It wouldn't really be in my place to tell them.”  
  
“Well I'm sure as hell not going to tell them." Zoe raises an eyebrow at her. "Oh stop it already. You’ve been giving me shit all damn day.” Hazel peels the pillow off her face grimacing. “Pumpkin, I need a favor.” She gets a glare in response. “Oh, I know she doesn’t look it but Hayley is a lawyer.” Zoe stares at the now standing brunette.  
  
“You met giving her legal advice?”  
  
Hazel snorts suppressing a laugh, Natasha glares at Zoe. “Rude! Accurate but still rude. Although she was just a law student when we met.”  
  
“Advice still worked though.” Natasha rolls her eyes, “anyway what do you want?” Natasha’s eyes flick over to Rhodey who sighs muttering something as he gets up. When Rhodey returns he unceremoniously drops a duffel bag in front of Hazel. Looking at Natasha who nods, Hazel drops down to the floor looking through the bag. “Why am I not surprised you kept the suit... or parts of it.” Hazel sighs standing again, “let me guess... you want me to keep this shit here until you can do whatever it is you do to make it prosthetics?”  
  
“Ah, you know me all to well.” Hazel rolled her eyes. “Anyway, we better book it if we’re going to work.”  
  
“ _We_?” Rhodey, Hazel and Zoe glanced among themselves.  
  
“I just came back from being held in captivity! I’m going to need a legal aid.” She points at Hazel, “and naturally a bodyguard.” She glances at Rhodey and Zoe, “or two... just in case.”  
  
“They already saw me bring you to the hospital a couple days ago, I _doubt_ I’d be promoted to bodyguard so suddenly.” Natasha snapped her fingers in disappointment, “and you won’t need the legal aspect so soon.”  
  
“Now that’s not entirely true. I gotta sue that faulty ass company that gave me that shitty _not so private_ private jet. I got a shitload of people to sue.”  
  
“You’re just coming back to work Tasha, maybe you can start suing people later?” Rhodey hedges, “besides... well I don’t have an argument but could you just not do it?”  
  
“Only because its you Jim. I’ll start suing tomorrow, so the rest of you are going to get up bright and early to accompany me to work then~” The three of them groan.  
  
(( ))  
  
“The original Stark Enterprise building was built in 1918 in Manhattan but Natasha’s a Long Island girl through and through so we put the building here.”  
  
“Pepper!” Pepper pauses then turns around seeing Obadiah Stane walking toward her. “Good to see you as always.” They shake hands then do the whole _business hug_ as Natasha would call it. “I assume our girl is back and ready to dazzle the world?” Pepper offers a tight smile nodding. Considering he practically forced her hand of course she was back and ready. “Good.” Obadiah nods, “that’s good. Very good. Anyway, I’m glad you decided not to sign the death certificate. Everyone lost hope but you...” He shakes his head, “you were so adamant about her being alive. Well _still_ being alive. I gotta say I really admire your... loyalty to her. Its a very redeeming quality.” He pats her on the shoulder. “Oh, what are you doing? A tour...” Obadiah looks over the group. “ _Oh_. Is it that time already? The new hires? Wait, I thought—”  
  
“You couldn’t possibly think I’d do it without Natasha around did you?”  
  
“Well considering you do the interviewing I figured why not?” The redhead exhales deeply through the nose. Eight months of anger management could not be blown so easily. Pepper thought having Natasha around would cause her to undergo anger management classes, (especially considering... well she _knew Natasha_ ) she never thought the mere prospect of losing Natasha would drive her into a fit of rage. She _may or may not have_ destroyed her office once she got the news... but that was neither here nor there. “Welcome to Stark Enterprise!” Obadiah addresses the group. “You made it this far but you’re not out of the woods yet!” He beckons Pepper closer. “Where is Natasha if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
“I’m not sure but she’s probably on her way.”  
  
Obadiah rubs the back of his neck, “you said _probably_ and that you don’t know where she is?”  
  
“She said she spoke to you.”  
  
“Only because she kept ignoring my calls last night which made me think she wasn’t alright.”  
  
“So publicly announcing she’ll be back to work was your last resort?” Obadiah shrugs. “Look. Natasha’s well-being should be our first priority—”  
  
“Wrong. You see, the company should be our first priority.”  
  
“We can’t very well worry about the company without its owner can we?”  
  
Obadiah raises an eyebrow. “And on the subject of the owner... this is just a visit right? We don’t want her back too soon. Sure she has to have some kind of interview or press conference or what have you but—”

“Wait a minute, you wanted her to come in but _don’t_ want her to work?”  
  
“I’m saying, you pretty much run the company. For the past eight months we’ve been following your orders; stocks were at an all-time high! If shareholders aren’t backing out because of Natasha’s mouth tabloids are awaiting their next story because of it. She isn’t cut out for business like you and I, she’s a mechanic—”  
  
Pepper straightens up, “Natasha is helping a lot of people and considering this is _her_ business whether she’s _cut out for it_ or not really doesn’t matter.”  
  
“As I said, your loyalty is admirable but think about the company.” Obadiah sighs, “our first priority, remember? I trust your judgment Ms. Potts but not when Natasha is a factor.” Obadiah sighs again, “but I trust you’ll make the best decision for everyone. I will leave you to your work.” He waves a hand goodbye as he walks off.  
  
Pepper takes a deep breath before turning to the crowd. “So, lets continue with our tour!” The redhead’s been showing the group around the building for the past half hour after bumping into Obadiah. And boy had _that_ been pleasant. Just like every other time she crosses paths with him. “—And this is Ms. Stark’s office.” The group stares at the closed gold doors, the letter _N_ is on the left handle and the letter _S_ is on the right. As the redhead opens the doors the group looks around in awe. There’s a vending machine in the corner behind the desk, a not so mini mini bar behind the desk, a coffee machine on the desk and a pinball machine near the entrance. “Most of you might not get the, um, pleasure of meeting Ms. Stark but this is where she spends most of the day. Now if you don’t make the final cut this time, know that Stark Enterprise holds interviews four times a year so feel free to try again.” As the group exits the office, Pepper is the last to exit closing the door behind her. “I don’t think I’ve shown you guys the cafeteria yet, follow me.”  
  
(( ))  
  
Its close to 1pm when Natasha A. Stark strolls into the Stark Enterprise building clad in a pair of oversize red sunglasses, a Flash t-shirt, a pair of yellow sweats with the _Stark Enterprise_ logo emblazoned on them and a pair of yellow Chuck Taylor’s. All in all, its ‘standard work attire’ for her.  
  
The receptionist honest to God _shrieked_ upon seeing her but who wouldn’t she was declared dead twice in the past eight months. Apparently not leaving the hospital through the front entrance makes people believe you died there. ~~They only left through the back because they were busy smuggling Steve out. Come to think of it...she probably wasn’t even cleared to leave. Well, considering no one attempted to track her down that must not have mattered.~~ “M-Ms Stark!” He sputters standing. “I-I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon!”  
  
“Why weren’t you expecting me?” She slumped over the desk inching forward beaming the infamous _PR smile_ as Pepper dubs it; Pepper hates the smile but Pepper isn’t here to comment on it. She’d lower the sunglasses to get the full effect but she’s currently sporting a black eye courtesy of a metal left hook. “Have some kind of bet going on?”  
  
The man sits abruptly, shaking his head. “N-No ma’am—” When she grits her teeth the man corrects himself. “ _Miss_. No, _miss_ , its just you were in the hospital and—”  
  
She holds up a hand – her metal hand, noting the man’s eyes widen significantly. “I’m a fast healer.” The man nods then his eyes slowly made their way down to her chest which was blue lighting up the yellow lightning bolt. Ah, irony. She salutes, “at ease my good sir and ease up on the porn bro. I know the bandwidth is virtually limitless but show a little decorum, yeah?” The man nods blushing furiously.  
  
Damn Obadiah and his passive-aggressive _come in but don’t come in_ bullshit! Not that she didn’t enjoy work but excluding the eight month ‘vacation’ as it were she hadn’t actually been away from this place for more than two days in a row for eleven years which, wouldn’t you know it, was when she got the damn company. She’d fire Obadiah (hell, she’d fire him _years ago_ ) but he has tenure. Tenure that gives him the job until retirement... or death. The thought of shutting the company down just to spite him has crossed her mind several times but putting thousands of people out of a job just to get Obie off her back wasn’t a fair trade. _Unless_ , she shut down this company and started up a new one under a new name that Obie’s tenure couldn’t latch onto. Naturally, it would be a lot of work but probably worth it. Pepper most likely would not approve though, then again Pepper normally doesn’t approve the fun stuff.  
  
The brunette grins strutting to the elevator. Like that scene in _The Devil Wears Prada_ the woman gets out of the elevator Natasha is waiting in front of murmuring her apology. The only person that goes in the elevator with her is Pepper. Not even Obadiah is that stupid or maybe he _is_ but he still doesn’t do it.  
  
The elevator doors open and the hushed whispers are like a breath of fresh air. _Ooh_ , she should try and be more like Miranda. The woman was her idol. What did they call her? The Dragon Lady? Nah. The Iron Heart(ed) Bitch was far more fitting. And how appropriate with the R.T. Node having iron properties and being pretty damn close to her heart.  
  
She can hear the whimpers of her employees as she made her way down the hall. The empty halls – the way she likes them. Pepper’s leaning against the wall at the end of the hall with a clipboard. As Natasha approaches the woman falls into step with her. “Good morning—” Pepper checked her phone. “I mean Good _afternoon_ Ms. Stark. I like your hair.”  
  
She’s fairly certain Howard is to blame for her hair, some kind of frizzy, curly, what the fuck mixture that is constantly unkempt no matter what kind of treatments it undergoes. Maria’s hair was beautifully straight (from what she remembers which isn’t much on the account of her subpar memory) but the woman was a frequent salon visitor so Natasha wouldn’t really know how her mother’s hair was naturally. Eight months of being in a damn cave had her hair grow out like crazy so she had to tame the hell out of that shit and cut it to its usual shoulder length ...length, except she made it slightly longer so it reaches the R.T. Node but doesn’t cover it. Its a damn sight better than having her hair run down her hips. (Considering she’s 5’10” that is a lot of hair – not like _Tangled_ ’s Rapunzel but still a lot.) Plus with her hair marginally shorter it had a significantly shorter risk of getting caught in her hand joints. (And boy was _that_ a pain.)  
  
“Its a better afternoon now that I see your shining face Ms. Potts and I had to do something about my hair.” She sighs then Pepper nudges her affectionately. “I swear I don’t know how Nat can do it, all that hair? Your stylist was all crazy about not cutting it, I’m trying to tell the guy I can’t deal with so much fucking hair. They must have given me growth hormones or some shit.” She shrugs, “anyway the guy said something about donating it? I kinda zoned out during his monologue.”  
  
“ _My_ stylist? You don’t have your own?”  
  
Natasha grimaces. “Not usually, if I don’t do it myself I usually go to Van Dyne but he’s relocated for like the fifteenth time so I said fuck it and went to your place.” Van Dyne – the same guy that gave Natasha a pair of his shoes in every size because she was his personal foot model. If people thought Natasha was an eccentric businessperson they had yet to meet Jackson Van Dyne. Pepper hands the brunette the clipboard and she whistles. “Ooh, so the whole I’m not dead thing really not dead thing rose stock? That’s good, right? I should be pronounced dead more often.”  
  
“Don’t even joke about that Natasha.”  
  
“Aw you’re no fun, seriously, so when do I get to eat real food? I’m tired of this bland shit Pep. I feel like its making the hole in my chest bigger.” Pepper glares at her. “I kid, I kid. We’re supposed to make light of horrible situations Pepper. I’m back now, marginally better. This is what we do. Who we are! Remember the stomach flu of 2011? We laughed that off as soon as we could eat solid foods without puking!”  
  
“Its still too soon to be making jokes about extremists hacking your body and almost killing you.” The brunette groans. “I still have nightmares over it.”  
  
“Oh Pep, no, don’t do that. Look, like I said I’m okay. See?” She puts Pepper’s right hand over the R.T. Node. “Its a little erratic but still beating and everything, I’m taking all my meds like a good little girl and actually following the doctor’s orders. I hate that you worry about me – but hey, at least this time it isn’t my fault?”  
  
“You just couldn’t resist, could you?” Pepper sighs with a smile. “You, Ms. Stark, are taking it easy until _I_ say you’re alright. I don’t care what kind of bullshit you throw the doctor’s way.”  
  
“Oh come on!” Once Pepper gave her _that look_ —the look to end all discussions of Natasha Stark brand bullshit—she sighs heavily. Why she doesn’t use the look during meetings was anyone’s guess. “ _Fine_. You’re only doing this because you love me like the sister you should love but hate; I get it. You are one of three people in this world that actually care about my well-being. Four if you include Obie but you never know with that guy. Well, wait, _five_ – I suppose – if Obie’s included. If we include the brood then the number goes up to—”  
  
Ignoring that _brood_ bit – which she will most likely have to return to later – she interrupts Natasha’s babbling because she might miss lunch if the brunette continues. “Speaking of Obadiah. You won’t believe what he just told me.” Natasha raises an eyebrow speculatively. “He said you aren’t cut out for business, he also said we’d be better off if you didn’t come back.”  
  
“Ooh, did he really? He’s a ballsy bastard, I’ll give him that. That tenure is nothing to fuck with.”  
  
“Tenure doesn’t give him the right to question your abilities.”  
  
“Aw Pep, you like me you really like me!”  
  
“Yeah yeah.” They arrive at Natasha’s office and the redhead pats her on the shoulder. “I’m doing interviews but we can eat lunch together. If you haven’t already.”  
  
“I haven’t. Hold on, interviews? What interviews? _Oh_ , you mean—I didn’t think we were still doing that?”  
  
“I didn’t ...I wanted to wait until you were okay. Called a last minute favor that was owed and got a lot of applicants.”  
  
“Well, give ‘em hell Potts.” Pepper nods with a thumbs up before walking down the hall. Entering her office, Natasha slips into her chair that hasn’t lost its special groove despite the eight month separation. Letting out a content sigh, she rummages through the stack of papers on the desk plucking free three calendars: one with naked men, one with naked women and one with exotic cars. “Hot damn... thank you Pepper.” Setting the people calendars aside she opens the car one whistling at January.  
  
“You find cars more attractive than people?” The brunette spun around in her chair spotting a white-haired girl on the bar taking her damn decanter of scotch to the head. “First time I’ve ever seen that.”  
  
Natasha blinks because _what the fuck_. “Who the fuck are you!?”  
  
The girl takes another swig before setting it down. “Calm down, I’m non hostile.”  
  
“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Natasha stiffens as she feels a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Believe it now?” The girl whispers in her ear. “You’re not dead.”  
  
The brunette leans back in her seat. Hazel was right, she was a weirdness magnet. Dammit. If she could literally survive eight months of constant torture, she could survive this. “How did you get in here?” Was she with The Howling Commandos of 2015? Natasha _knew_ they got out of there too easy! The others said she was paranoid but who was paranoid now?  
  
“You left the door open.” The girl was standing by the vending machine now, “ooh I love these chips~”  
  
“The doors close automatically and don’t open unless someone authorized exits or enters. That’s like, at the most, five seconds tops.”  
  
The girl was in front of her face grinning, “I barely need a second.” Blue-green eyes are twinkling with mischief and the fact that Natasha is the intended source of the aforementioned mischief does not sit well with her. As Natasha blinks the girl is over by the booze again gazing upon her vast selection. Most of the stuff was just there for display. That wasn’t important, even Nat doesn’t move as fast as this kid. And the brunette was certain the redhead is a ninja.  
  
“Is that right?” Natasha sighs. “You know, you didn’t tell me who you are.” The girl shrugs. “Fine, new question you won’t tell me who then tell me _what_.”  
  
“ _What_?” She opens a bottle, sniffs it, then puts it down with a grimace. “That’s kinda rude don’t you think?”  
  
“What’s _rude_ is you going through my shit and I bet that bottle is older than you are.” The girl scoffs, “so I’m gonna level with you... you won’t tell me who or what so tell me why are you here.”  
  
“Doctor Henry McCoy works here.” Natasha nods slowly. “I need to speak with him. Research he thought he destroyed fifteen years came back with a vengeance to bite him and every other mutant in the ass.” Ah, so she’s a mutant then. _Why_ and _what_ have been achieved, _where_ was pointless as well as _when_ so that only left the _who_ portion. Thinking she’d know Hank because they’re both mutants is hella discriminatory – its like implying Natasha would know every fucking Italian in the whole damn world! The girl sighs, “Its—”  
  
“The woman of the hour!” Obadiah announces entering the office. Natasha blinks at the nothingness beside her; she was expecting the girl to be gone but it somehow still surprised her. So she had a teleporting mutant on her hands. Awesome. Stranger things have happened. Well, not really but equally strange things happened. But why could she only teleport if the door was open? “How ya doing? Why are you standing by your desk?”  
  
“Uh... uh, to put—” She rummages through the pile picking up one of the calendars, “ _this_ up.” She walks behind the desk putting up the naked man calendar. Slowly flipping through the first four months she missed she gapes at May. Holy hell he’s hung. Pepper deserved another promotion for this alone. “What can I do for you Obie?” She asks not tearing her eyes away from the calendar. May just might have become her favorite month.  
  
“Just checking up on you.”  
  
“I’m no longer in a cave, I have Wi-Fi; all in all I’d say I’m pretty dandy. And you?”  
  
“Good. Especially now that you are safe and sound. I want you to take it easy for a while, fly under the radar. No crazed experiments, no lurking in corners terrifying employees—” You do that twice and you’re branded for life?! “—and what’s with the glowing chest? Its not radioactive is it? The glitter fairy pay you a visit last night?”  
  
“Not too sure how glitter would effect me on all this medication.”  
  
“Its not... what’s the word? You know, going inside?”  
  
“Transdermal?”  
  
“Yeah, that. You should be fine, which is the opposite of what would happen if you drink.” Natasha glanced at the half empty decanters on her mini bar and her left eye twitched. “I’m surprised Pepper’s leaving you alone here. It’ll be hard to resist temptation. You know its intern time so I’m sure one of them is adept in the art of emptying liquor bottles.”  
  
The brunette chuckles turning to Obadiah. “ _Pepper leaving me alone here_? That’s cute, you know.” Obadiah shrugs. “As far as drinking, not only am I not doing it because I’m sure I’d die instantly even looking at it for an extended period of time, but no one is touching my shit.” Well no one else but she wasn’t telling him that.  
  
“ _Someone_ clearly beat you to the punch then.” Obadiah walks over to the mini bar examining everything. He picks up a bottle of _something_ – one of these days she was going to label everything – turning to her. “Howard was an alcoholic, you know that right?”  
  
“As out of the blue as that was no, I did not know Howard was an alcoholic but I could have guessed. What does that have to do with me?”  
  
“Genetics?”  
  
“Ah, you think because my bastard of a _father_ , if ya want to use tha’ word, was a lush I’d follow in his footsteps? Lemme ask ya something Obie... have I ever done _anythin’_ even remotely Howard like?”  
  
Obadiah chuckles, “your accent slipped out.” Natasha glares at him until he clears his throat. “No, Natasha, you haven’t done anything like Howard. Although, I’m thinking you get that reckless streak and lack of self control from him.”  
  
“Is that right?” Natasha nods sitting on her desk. “Here I thought the only thing we had in common was our surname. Though I suppose you’d know considering you knew Howard far better than I ever could, right? I mean, you actually got to _meet_ him.” The brunette shrugs then taps her chin. “I’m confused about something though. You said my absence of business experience _which is something I could not have possibly inherited from Howard_... was my downfall. Was that a mistake? Or am I capable of having multiple flaws?”  
  
“You know, I told her that knowing she would tell you. You know you aren’t business savvy, lets not make a big deal out of it. You’d make this place a garage at the drop of a hat.” Natasha shrugs. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of agreeing or disagreeing. “Lets clear the air, you’re not Howard – you never will be and that’s not a bad thing—”  
  
“Its just not a good thing either, right? Is that what you’re getting at?”  
  
“No!” Obadiah runs a hand through what’s left of his hair. “When your father was running the place making the Howling Commandos all sorts of equipment and weapons and whatnot business was thriving. When you took over, changed the motto and started this whole better living bull we found a different market but still thrived. That was all you being you. Natasha Antonio Stark, no one else. Not Howard Jr. or some carbon copy of her father.”  
  
The brunette cocked her head to the left, “is there a _point_ in all this? My ego doesn’t need stroking Obie and your job isn’t to kiss my ass.”  
  
“My point is maybe I’ve been looking at this all wrong. Constantly comparing you to Howard, sure it would help if you had business smarts... running a business and whatnot but you have me and Pepper in your corner for that.”  
  
“Like... how I have either you or Pepper to blame for the discrepancies after my disappearance?”  
  
“Oh... _that_. Yeah, I-I forgot about that.” Obadiah rubs the back of his neck. “See with you presumed dead people weren’t exactly jumping at the opportunity to go to _Stark_ Enterprise without a Stark so I had to fish around for stock to buy—”  
  
She slammed her hand down on the desk. “ _In case my company went bust?!_ ” Ooh, the urge to fire this asshole was strong... Obadiah actually flinched at the outburst. ~~It was usually Pepper that did the voice raising.~~ “Hey.” She relaxed her posture somewhat causing the knee-jerk reaction from Obie to relax as well, “I’m back now so why not take a break? I say a vacation is in order. I’m sure you worked hard for the past eight months so you definitely earned it.”  
  
Obadiah nods, “its true. I have. So, what day is it? Wednesday? I’ll take my vacation on Monday, sound good?” Natasha merely grinned. “By the way, did you develop a metal fetish after all these years? Not that the glove isn’t realistic.”  
  
Natasha examines her right hand lifting it, “this isn’t a glove.”  
  
“So you have a metal hand now? I know you wanted to relate better to the—”  
  
“Let me stop you right there. _This_...” She gestures to her right hand, “or rather the flesh hand this is now replacing was cut off. I really didn’t get a choice in the matter for sporting a prosthetic.” Obadiah grimaces. “Takes the phrase _talk shit get hit_ to a whole new meaning.”  
  
“You mouthed off and lost your right hand as a result?” At the nod, Obadiah sighs. “Not trying to overstep but don’t you think that might have been something you should have mentioned this morning while we were on the phone? Its kind of an important detail.”  
  
“Yeah but what are you gonna do? Chalk it up to one more marvelous character flaw bestowed upon me.”  
  
“You just aren’t going to let that go, are you? Wanna know a positive? You have the devil’s luck. To think all the wasted years you weren’t beside me at that track.” He shakes his head, “the important thing is that you are back... mostly in one piece. Seriously though, the glowing? Any way to... lessen it?”  
  
“Not in a way that won’t result in my immediate death? Besides, the irony is not lost on me.”  
  
“You’re talking about that iron bitch thing again? Really? Its not the only moniker the media has given you.”  
  
“No but it is the best. Natasha _Iron Heart Bitch_ Stark. Who even comes up with stuff like that?”  
  
“People with far too much time on their hands.” Obadiah looks up at the calendar furrowing his eyebrows. “Gotta say, didn’t really think she’d get it.” Natasha looks over her shoulder at the calendar. “Pepper and I? We went to the store together. Some of the ladies nearly ripped my arms off when I grabbed it handing it to her.”  
  
“A joint effort then, huh? I appreciate it.”  
  
“On the subject of things you are certain to appreciate your personal assistant stacked your interns with eye candy. I’m sure you’ll see a couple of them around and whatnot.” He salutes, “we’ll talk over non-alcoholic drinks later.”  
  
When he leaves Natasha hears a sigh – which is odd considering it hadn’t come from her. _Or had it?_ “Thought he’d never leave.” The brunette doesn’t even bother with the double take as she sees the white-haired girl on the desk beside her swinging her legs. “Long winded talker that guy.”  
  
“Where did you go? You know what, that doesn’t even matter. I’m sure I don’t want to know just tell me you didn’t break or steal anything?” The girl shakes her head. “Good. Now, if I bring Go— _Hank_ here will you keep still long enough to actually talk to him?” There’s a scoff and a nod. “Stay. I mean it, I made the office soundproof to stave off my idiocy induced headaches so no one will hear you and if you hear the door or something just hide.” Another nod. Natasha walks out the office, sending one last glance over her shoulder (seeing the white-haired girl frowning) then exited the room walking right into an all too familiar rack. Two days ago Natasha hadn’t thought there was much of a difference between a C cup and a D cup. Then she met Barnes. They might be the same height but Natasha had to lean back a bit to see the brown eyed brunette’s face. No, wait... Hazel was about a D cup meaning Zoe had to _at least_ be a DD (or maybe they were the same size? Natasha made a mental note to compare without really looking like she was comparing them the next time the two of them were together. She also made another mental note to get some shopping in for her new housemates). Buying clothes for Hazel had been fun, when she and Pepper went the cashier held up the bras and neither Natasha nor Pepper missed the way her eyes flittered to the two of them briefly (around the chest area) before bagging everything with a confused shrug. Pepper was only there because Natasha wasn’t allowed to shop on her own anymore. It was part of the reason Pepper moved in with her in the first place. The shoes, private chefs and spontaneous trips were one thing... however the _thank you yacht_ was a bit ‘over the top.’ _Please._ An island (her original idea) was ‘over the top’ a yacht was nothing. Besides, they were in Long Island – water was all around them! A yacht would be a good thing to have. “What are you doing here?!”  
  
“Your memory really is shitty. You told me to come here...” She glances at the clock overhead, “at two.” Shit an entire hour passed?  
  
“Alright, well I probably have to tell Pepper I’m going to skip out on work. Stay here, in fact go in the office and if you see an inexplicably pale girl with crazy white-hair please don’t kill her. I earned that right.” Zoe nods before walking into the office.  
  
Natasha stays for a second pressing her ear against the door listening then when she remembers the damn room is soundproof she walks off. There is one more thing she has to grab before making her escape. When Henry McCoy was getting a bowl of who could only know from the cafeteria Natasha grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat. “N-Natasha!?”  
  
“I’ll explain later.” Then she herds him to the office. Inside the office Natasha blinks unsure of what she’s seeing is actually in front of her. The white-haired girl is actually _vibrating_ beside Zoe who has her metal arm slung around her, in between them are several _empty_ bottles of liquor. That’ll be difficult to explain to Obie. “What. The. Shit?” Because, really that is the only thing that could be said here.  
  
“Hi!” The white-haired girl warbles. “Do you have any idea how much I need to drink to get drunk?”  
  
Natasha eyes the bottles then Zoe who shrugs before returning her attention to the girl, “about as much as you two demolished?”  
  
“Nope! I’m not drunk, I’m _bored_.” Zoe nods solemnly. Natasha is grateful she suppressed the eye roll threatening to overtake her. “Ooh, is that McCoy?”  
  
“H-Hello?” He turned to Natasha. “Care for an explanation or am I going to hazard a guess?” He blinks as the girl is in front of his face grinning. “You were looking for me?”  
  
“Sure was.” Hank hesitantly shakes her outstretched, _vibrating_ hand. “I wanted to meet the guy responsible for the MGH.”  
  
Natasha rubs her head with her metal hand ignoring Hank’s wince. Right, they hadn’t fully talked about that yet. “Isn’t that place in Florida?”  
  
“That’s MG _M,_ MGH is the mutant growth hormone responsible for a lot of shit.” Hank gulps. “Doc, you did research on bringing out x-genes right?”  
  
“Yes...” He glances at Natasha who shrugs with a grimace. It was because of her interest in his work that he could openly walk around being furry and blue; it was also the reason why he had a job right now. He’d thank Natasha’s lack of self-preservation skills if it weren’t so unnerving. Seriously, he goes rabid and tackles her and instead of looking at him in fear she’s looking in awe; when he gets up to leave _she_ tackles _him_ preventing him from going. He was still looking for a way to reverse or even suppress his further mutation but Natasha didn’t need to know that. “That was fifteen years ago.”  
  
“Which is a long angsty story we don’t have time for.” Natasha interrupts, “what sort of shit is this...” The brunette sucks in a breath, “ _oh_. I could only imagine something called _mutant growth hormone_ obviously bringing out mutant powers.”  
  
“If this MGH thing is based on my research to bring out latent mutant genes then...” Hank shrugs noncommittally. Though the effect did make him the way he is now – well it made him actually _worse_ but that was irrelevant. “That is exactly what its doing.”  
  
“Only someone clearly didn’t read the instructions.” Hank and Natasha exchange glances, “they aren’t just using it on mutants, they’re using it on _everyone_.”  
  
“Well it would be impossible to spot mutants...” At Natasha’s raised eyebrow he corrects himself, “ _most mutants_ because not every mutation gives a physically ‘abnormal’” He air quotes, “appearance. How was the MGH distributed?”  
  
“Through some kind of gas or something.” The girl shrugs. “Hard to pay attention when everyone is running into you trying to get away.”  
  
“Then _where_ was this thing was shooting up random people seeing who would be impacted? Because using a mutant power revealing drug is psychedelic.” Hank turns to her unimpressed, “or not?” As Zoe snickers Natasha glares at her.  
  
“Prison.”  
  
“So you broke out of the clink?” The girl shrugs, “that makes sense you know.” Natasha taps her chin. “Does anyone really care about prisoners? Experiment on them all you want, no one will be none the wiser. You saw Fullmetal Alchemist right?” Hank sighs. “What prison?” She turns to Zoe before joining her on the desk. “I’ll get you caught up on that.”  
  
“The Raft.”  
  
Hank gapes, “I-I’m sorry, did you say the— _how did you break out of The Raft!?_ That’s supposed to be the most heavily guarded prison in the entire world! Only the most dangerous criminals are sent there.”  
  
“ _Unless_ they want people to experiment on. Petty criminals don’t get that much press.” The white-haired shrugs again. “Like she said, who would care about prisoners? Its only thanks to my comic book knowledge that I escaped.” As she glances at Natasha’s shirt it hits the brunette. The girl isn’t _teleporting_ she’s using super speed which explains why she can’t leave without the door opened ~~(and in Natasha’s honest opinion super speed is a lot cooler than teleporting any how)~~ ; she zips by when someone opens the door and escapes before anyone realizes! How the hell was that not an option earlier?! For crying out loud Natasha’s favorite superhero was _The_ fucking _Flash_ – as evident on her damn shirt.  
  
“Damn, its been a crazy week.” Natasha shakes her head. “Me coming back from eight months of torture, Steve getting defrosted, the former soldier sorority forming in my house and now some whackjob is experimenting on prisoner trying to build a mutant army? What happened to the days when shit had a semblance of normalcy?”  
  
Hank did a double take. “What was that last thing?”  
  
Natasha clears her throat. “After my surgery – air quotes notwithstanding – Ben Grimm of the Fantastic Four came upon Captain America’s frozen body in a hospital room on the same floor I was in. After Pepper picked the lock getting us in, Jessica Storm of the Fantastic Four defrosted him because, you know, she lights herself on fire. I met one _former_ Howling Commando that was assigned to get Steve only she’d been told Cap was dead and she had to bring said dead body back. When we got home another former Howling Commando – the partner of the first one – showed up in my damn house and we all took a trip to Howling Commando HQ where we met Cap’s partner from the ‘40s _Junior_ only we renamed her Zoe.” She jerks her head toward the aforementioned brunette who waves. “Oh, she was masquerading as a guy for four years and no one knew.” Hank nods dumbly, “that’s pretty much it. Short form anyway.”  
  
The girl whistles, “wow. That’s intense.” She slides over to Natasha batting her eyelashes, “is this your way of inviting me to stay with your former soldier sorority?”  
  
“Its not a sorority... everyone stays mostly clothed.” The brunette grouses. “Besides, I’m not interested in going to prison for fucking with a minor.”  
  
“A _minor_?! I’m no minor!” Natasha and Hank actually fucking _coo_ at that. Bastards.  
  
“You sure?” Zoe asks then frowns. “Not that I’m in much of a position to talk about age being ninety and whatnot.”  
  
“Okay!” Natasha slides off the desk. “Its time for some Stark logistics, I might just need some kind of legal help sooner than later.” She sighs. “Lets move out troops!”  
  
Pepper was probably still busy interviewing the greenhorns so Natasha sent her a non-descriptive text about going home early (ignoring the reply about her just getting there) then led the brood fraction out one of the building’s many exits. Like the hospital, she’s keeping clear of the front because its too risky and she’s – once again – smuggling people out. How had this become her life?


	3. #caplives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “—just great... because fuck zombies we’re living the mutant apocalypse now?”

That talk show was exhausting but as the face of The Howling Commandos Sharon did what needed to be done; she wasn’t entirely sure if Simon has the ability to steal her energy but there was no use in worrying about that now. Aunt Peggy was going to be disappointed she let Captain America slip through her fingers. Not just slip through but let him just _leave_ with Natasha Stark of all people! Stark did have this weird charm about her but that was irrelevant. It wasn’t like Howard’s rumored charm but still powerful in its own right. She got the top Commando to side with her with just words alone.  
  
Seventy years spent searching for a man most people believed to be dead only for ( ~~half of, or rather just one member of)~~ The Fantastic Four to casually defrost him.  
  
Steve Rogers was even more beautiful up close. Margaret Carter was an incredibly lucky woman to know him— _to sleep with him_. She heard the stories and while she admired her aunt she didn’t want Steve just because Peggy had him. Well, she didn’t want him that way because of Peggy.  
  
Gathering the remaining Commandos, she stood behind the podium sighing heavily. “As of this moment... Barton, Sherise and Romanova, Natasha are no longer Howling Commandos.” As expected everyone gasped collectively. Romanova had been with them since before Sharon took over; Barton was another story entirely, she’d only been with the team for about two years or so. “They are now level eight threats that should be approached with extreme caution, only I am enforcing a strict no killing rule; a rule that has nothing to do with their former standing. It is my belief that Romanova has come in contact with sensitive information that the likes of Stark and other civilians should not be exposed to.” The others murmur lightly. “Speaking of Stark, this apparent coalition Barton and Romanova formed with her, and the fact that I’m certain she harbors antagonistic tendencies toward our cause – toward _us_ in general, makes Stark a level five threat that will be under constant watch.” The blonde looks among the group. “If anyone has any ideas to have Captain America return to us now would be a good time to share.” As everyone looks around at one another Sharon sighs. “Drake, I’m assigning you to Stark watch.” A blonde nods. “Its only been a couple days but I’m certain her presence alone has already corrupted Captain Rogers.” She shudders. “The rest of you complete any other assignments we have.” Everyone else nods shuffling off. “Morse, a word?” A blond gulps then nods.  
  
Joshua Morse sighs walking over to Sharon. The blond was in one hell of a bind and worst of all he knew that Sharon knew it! Although he didn’t know if Sharon knew he played a part in Natasha finding that folder with all the information on Captain America. If Sharon didn’t know he damn sure wasn’t going to be the one to tell her; if she _did_ he’d have no choice but to find Natasha and Sherri and join up with them as he’d most likely be out of a job. ~~And that was assuming Sharon didn’t have him killed first.~~  
  
He and Natasha were partners before the redhead deviated from a mission sparing the life of the circus archer (to this day Natasha swears she didn’t know why she did it). Sherri instantly imprinted on Natasha like a baby duckling; a rather _tall_ baby duckling ...but a baby duckling nonetheless. The imprint (possibly?) went both ways because Natasha brought the blonde _in_ once they wrapped up the mission. It might have been in cuffs but it wasn’t a body bag.  
  
Before Sherri came into the picture Natasha was cold and almost robotic. All in all, she was Sharon’s favorite soldier. The redhead had a ninety percent success rate with her shot and a ninety-eight percent kill rate. After Sherri joined despite the nine percent increase in shooting there was a significant decrease in kills from Natasha A. Romanova.  
  
Sherri herself was never tested for a kill rate but her shot was one hundred percent – all the damn time. Arrows (her weapon of choice), guns, knives, darts... what the hell ever, put it in Sherri’s hand and it was guarantee to hit the target.  
  
“Lets talk Morse.” Josh nods, “have you been in contact with Romanova or Barton recently? As in say the past two days?” He shakes his head. He hadn’t. The damn room with the info was pretty much a freezer in disguise so he caught a cold using his well earned PTO for the past two days. ~~A Commando he may be but a human he was more. And he wasn’t Russian like Romanova so he wasn’t used to the cold; he grew up in Georgia for crying out loud!~~ Apparently, the shit didn’t need any longer than that to hit the fan so he was completely lost when he came back to find both Romanova and Barton gone. The only thing not surprising was that they left together. Sharon had some kind of personal vendetta against Sherri (possibly the whole her stealing Natasha thing? Or maybe it was something deeper than that? A tall hot blonde deal going on perhaps? ~~[But Sherri was hella tall, even taller than most men Josh knew]~~ ) so it was only a matter of time before the archer disappeared and because she took Sharon’s top soldier with her that vendetta just became even more personal.  
  
Sharon frowns with a nod. She might not believe him but he’d happily—well maybe not _happily_ but willingly take a lie detector test to prove that. Except if he happened to come in contact with them before the test happened.  
  
(( ))  
  
“—And you’re sure I can keep all of this?”  
  
“Is that even a question? I hardly suggest things I don’t mean. Besides, you’re Captain America – or, you know, used to be Captain America – why wouldn’t I want you to have the legacy in the form of collectibles!” Natasha gestures to the enclosed area in front of them. “I don’t want any of this sh— _stuff_.” At Steve’s raised eyebrow she grins. “I said stuff.” He shakes his head. “Look, about eighty-five percent of the shit in this storage unit is Hazel’s hence us being in Manhattan and of the fifteen percent of things not Hazel’s are Howard’s Captain America merch lovingly passed down to me with the living will. And the less I have to do with Howard Stark the better it will be for everyone. However, not everything Captain America is Howard’s though I’m certain Hazel would be cool with you taking the two-pack Junior and Captain America plates.”  
  
“No, she can keep those.” Beside Steve, the aforementioned brunette sighs heavily in relief. “I’m not even sure where I would put all of this stuff.”  
  
“How about the room you still didn’t fix up?” At Steve’s stare she quirks an eyebrow. “Unless you have a mistress or mister you’d rather shack up with I don’t see anywhere else for you to go. Not that I’m forcing you to stay because if you want your own apartment or house or whatever I’d be not really _happy_ but I would completely understand and would reluctantly help you find a better—”  
  
“Natasha?” She glances up at him. “I’m fine living with you as long as you’ll have me.”  
  
Ignoring Zoe waggling her eyebrows before going into the storage unit, Natasha smiles. “I’m fine having you as long as you’re willing to be there.”  
  
“I’m—”  
  
Hazel rolls her eyes, “you’re both fine with everything we get it.” She sighs, “ _honestly_. Now, Cap, if you don’t want limited edition Howling Commando circa 1943 wallpaper adorning your walls we can—”  
  
“ _We_? Oh no, I am fairly certain you told me you were too damn good for my Long Island townhouse Nelson.”  
  
“That ain’t a townhouse Bae.” Hazel wrinkles her nose, “its a condo at the very least and I hope you didn’t mess up my room.”  
  
“Not yet but don’t tempt me.” Hazel narrows her eyes, “alright. We’ve bullshitted? Bullshat? We’re fucking around long enough, lets take care of the heavy lifting. We need to get this Cap shit out.” Ben and Jessica crack their knuckles before heading inside the storage unit.  
  
“ _Speaking of Captain America shit_...” Hazel moves her phone toward Steve, “you’re trending.”  
  
The blond furrowed his eyebrows staring at the phone screen. “I’m _what now_?”  
  
Hazel chuckles, “well you’re adorable for starters. I’ve been berated for years about how old school I am but I have nothing on you.” She clears her throat, “but I’m getting off topic. People are on the fence about this news The Commandos sprang this morning. Its been years since The Howling Commandos have been in the news so people think its a media PR bull thing; others think The Commandos wouldn’t lie so it has to be the real Captain America. _Unfortunately_ , both sides are hoping for some solid proof.”  
  
“I’m no stranger to the news spinning things out of control.”  
  
“That’s the spirit.” Natasha waggles her eyebrows. “What’s the plan Cap?”  
  
“Our plan is if The Commandos want to make a statement we’ll just have to make an even bigger one.” The girls stare at him. “They want proof of Captain America, so we’ll give them proof.”  
  
“I get that.” Hazel beams, “weave the media web in your favor? Its so devious... _I like it_.” Natasha nods in agreement.  
  
“I don’t know why you guys are surprised Steve has a devious side.” Zoe says placing a rather large portrait of Captain America into the truck they rented. “Did you know not even five percent of the shit in there is me?”  
  
“Dude, _you’re_ not even you.” Hazel shrank back as Zoe glared at her.  
  
Natasha pats Hazel on the back looking around as Ben places something she’s not even sure of on the truck, “very nice. Did we lose Speedy and McCoy?”  
  
“Pretty sure I felt a breeze that way.” Rhodey says jerking his thumb behind him as he goes into the storage unit.  
  
“A _breeze_ isn’t concrete evidence Rhodes!” Natasha merely gets a shrug in reply.  
  
“You didn’t lose me, I’m right here.” The white-haired girl stops beside Natasha with Hank in tow. “Was looking through all the opened units, not much good stuff.”  
  
“Petra, put whatever you took back.” Huffing loudly, she zooms off. On the way over to get Steve the white-haired girl finally introduced herself as Petra. No surname, no middle name... just Petra. Collectively, the group were no strangers to either a shitty memory and/or being experimented on ~~without permission~~ so they let it go.  
  
Steve sighed running a hand through his hair stopping when Hazel, Natasha and Zoe grin at him. Rhodey merely shook his head, put whatever he had in his hands in the truck, then went back to the storage unit for something else. “I’m loving the Captain Dad voice vibes there Rogers.” Zoe nods in appreciation. “Good to know that computer show had it down.” Hazel and Hank stared at her as she jerked her metal thumb at Natasha who scoffed.  
  
“Sure. Lets start the whole blame game thing. She was biting my head off about the ABC Commandos getting everything wrong so I showed her the Netflix one... granted I wasn’t exactly around when it came out so we looked it up and started watching it this morning. Its pretty badass.”  
  
“Speaking of this morning?” Petra chimes in appearing beside Hazel who jumps slightly. “On that _Its A Wonder_ series with that Wonder Guy they were talking about you, Cap, Howard Stark and a bunch of other stuff.” She shrugs, “it was on in the prison. I guess they wanted us entertained while they executed us.”  
  
Natasha and Steve exchange glances before turning back to the white-haired girl. “What did they say about me?” They ask.  
  
“Dunno. Didn’t really get to hear, I just saw things.” She shrugs. “I can help with the packing?” Natasha nods then Petra zips off to the storage unit.  
  
When Steve and Hank walk into the storage unit to help the others Hazel elbows Natasha. “Petra’s like you, only faster.” Natasha narrows her eyes. “All that excessive energy? The apparent ADHD? The penchant for troublemaking? She’s you with white hair and super speed.” The brunette snorts. “Anyway, I got a call from Pepper?” Natasha sighs. “Come on man, don’t put me in this position. I’m a lawyer so I’m obligated to half-truths only.”  
  
“Every lawyer lies.”  
  
“That’s a vicious stereotype Stark.” Natasha scoffs, “like how you shouldn’t trust businesspeople?”  
  
“That’s no stereotype, you really shouldn’t trust a businessperson.” Hazel rolls her eyes, “but I’m an engineer first so, you know. Right, so, okay, I have eight months of shows to watch and manga to read. Just tell me _Archer_ didn’t get axed.” Hazel shakes her head. “Good.”  
  
“But you know the Naruto manga ended, right?”  
  
“ _What_?!”  
  
“Natasha?” The two of them glance up at Steve holding a shield. “You wouldn’t... I mean _Howard_ didn’t...” He frowns, “when the plane exploded I lost my shield. I was wondering if you ever saw it in Howard’s collection?” Blue eyes dart to green where Hazel moves her hands together forming a circle. ~~Shitty memory notwithstanding Natasha’s not exactly a history expert, much less an expert on Captain America.~~ The shield in Steve’s hand is a different shape than the one Hazel is making, almost like Link’s Hylian Shield so he must not be talking about _that_ shield. Natasha turns back to Steve shaking her head. “Right.” He sighs. “Thanks anyway—”  
  
“Vibranium.” Steve blinks at Hazel. “The shield. The shield is— _was—_ made of vibranium. Approximately eighty-seven percent vibranium with thirteen percent pure steel. Vibranium was pretty rare back in the days or the Wakandans weren’t really into sharing.” When Natasha gapes at her she shrugs in reply.  
  
“I took a trip to Wakanda in ‘43, after I saved the King’s life he made me the shield and I gave him my original one...”  
  
When the brunette shakes out of her stupor she locks her hands behind her head. “Dude, if vibranium is what you need then there’s no problem. I didn’t save anyone’s life but I did get some from Wakanda – or rather someone from Wakanda brought it to me. The point is I have buckets of the shit in my garage.” She puts her hands down.  
  
“He doesn’t just _need_ vibranium he needs an entirely new shield.”  
  
Steve glances between the two girls who are having some kind of silent conversation solely with their eyes. Eventually, when the stare down ends Natasha sighs heavily. “I guess, _if you really wanted or whatever_ , I could ...probably make you a shield?” The brunette sort of winces at the end of the question.  
  
“Y-You’d make me a shield?”  
  
“I have experience with vibranium...” It takes every ounce of her self-control, that constantly hangs on by an incredibly thin thread, not to fiddle with _something_ on her person as Steve just _stares_ at her. Damn, she should have kept the sunglasses on... at least it would have blocked the intensity or at least cut the weight of that damn overgrown puppy awaiting a treat stare. “I used some of it for the R.T. Node. It wouldn’t be a cakewalk or anything but—” She yelped as Steve pulled her in for a bear hug. It barely lasted five seconds before someone clears their throat causing them to separate.  
  
Natasha shot Hazel a glare and she shook her head furiously. “Stevie always was a hugger.” Zoe said with a smirk. “The show got that part too.”  
  
“Stevie~” Was the chorus echoed from everyone but a sighing Steve after a beat of stunned silence.  
  
“Alright.” He clears his throat, “we need to get this stuff out, the guy said to return the truck before closing.” Everyone groans complying. Clearing his throat once more, he turns back to Natasha. “sorry. I... I was just overcome is all. I’d really appreciate you making me a shield Natasha. First you bring me into your home, then you buy an exorbitant amount of clothing.” When Hazel glances at Natasha she shrugs. “And now this? You’re amazing.”  
  
“In case you hadn’t noticed, it was just me burning through the exorbitant amount of cash I have. Cash that could easily be made again.”  
  
“Even so you didn’t have to burn through your cash.”  
  
“Yeah, well—”  
  
“Oh God, what is with you two?” Hazel shakes her head with a groan. “This passive-aggressive self-depreciating bullshit!” Grabbing Natasha by the collar she drags her off a safe distance away from everyone else. “You were doing the same shit with Brie you know.” Hazel whispers releasing her.  
  
“I—? I did no such thing! Or I’m not doing such a thing? I don’t even know anymore. The point is—what’s the point, exactly?”  
  
“The point?” Hazel leers, “the point is you like Cap~”  
  
Natasha’s eyes widen. Risking a glance at the aforementioned individual would only prove Hazel’s point – which she didn’t have because she’s ridiculous. “Brie is  one of a kind. I’m—”  
  
“Totally entitled to like more than one person in the same manner you liked her. You’re just lucky I didn’t use the other _L_ word.”  
  
“Lesbian?”  
  
“Love dumbass.” Hazel rolls her eyes. “You were crazily stupidly in love with an aromantic who had the strongest feelings of like for you and while it is way too early in the game for you to throw love poems Steve’s way you clearly like like him. You, evidently, like _all_ of them but I’m just working with what I got. And what I got is you have a thing for Captain America.”  
  
“Oh please, its nothing but aesthetics which no one who is attracted to men would blame me for. I barely know the guy; besides, you’re the one spouting all this Cap trivia.”  
  
“You told me your mom told you all sorts of shit about Cap.”  
  
“My mother told me all sorts of shit about _Howard_ , even if Howard’s stories involved Cap I was three when the stories stopped so there is no fucking way in hell I would remember things told to me twenty-six years ago.” Natasha cast Hazel a sidelong glance. “You were in here just reading up weren’t you?”  
  
“Remember we just got this storage unit eight months ago – ironically, the very same day you...” Hazel shakes her head, “that’s not important. I’m just grateful the owner was so understanding...” She grimaces, “for the first two months before I had to keep paying or get the hell out. I’m just glad you gave me access to your card.”  
  
“You used my card?”  
  
“Uh, _no_? I’m pretty sure that’s _illegal_ and as a _lawyer_ I wouldn’t do that; I merely transferred the money – I returned – to your account. We split the damn storage evenly Stark.”  
  
“If you returned the money why did you bother borrowing it in the first place?”  
  
“I didn’t have it when the storage was due but I had to save ...and sell a few things—” Natasha groans. “I didn’t sell anything of yours and, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m poor. Sure, I have a rich best friend but _I_ – Hayley Nelson – am poor as shit.”  
  
“You could have sold the apartment and stayed in the room you insisted I keep the same? But first tell me everything you sold so I can get it back... _or_ upgrade.” Natasha shrugs, “either or. Doesn’t really matter.”  
  
“Tasha, can I ask you something?” Natasha eyes her wearily. Her tone just took on that serious vibe. “You sound a bit more like you now than you did earlier. If I’m not mistaken you started doing the whole _I’m responsible for everything_ shit you pulled after we found out about Brie. Pushing me away even though I met you first so fuck you for that. Now, if you think you can do that bullshit hiding dance you do with Pepper you are going to be sorely mistaken.”  
  
Natasha shoots her a dirty look before running a hand through her hair. “I suck at the distance thing, huh?” Hazel nods. “Okay. So you and I both know there was virtually nothing either of us could have done to save Brie being continents away and whatnot. When I was in that cave, my tormentors killed the other prisoner right in front my eyes because I wasn’t complying.” Hazel winces. “Yeah, when I tried to sleep the other night I saw his brain matter splattered all over the wall.”  
  
“What weren’t you complying with?”  
  
“They found old blueprints of Howard’s weapons straight from the seventies or something. Found out I was his kid but didn’t get the memo on me not following in dear old dad’s footsteps. Yinsen, that was the guy’s name, he helped me out and I swore we’d both get out of there together but we didn’t. Rhodey and I managed to give him a proper burial but that doesn’t feel like its enough.”  
  
“Dude, you gotta stop beating yourself up over shit you have no control over. I’m certain whether you built the thing or not – whatever the thing in question was – they would have found another way to kill him. It might have been with the weapon itself, plus think of all the other people that could have died if they used whatever it was. What was it exactly?”  
  
“A missile I think?” She shrugs. “I’m glad I didn’t inherit Howard’s shitty writing.”  
  
“Have you tried writing with the metal hand?”  
  
“No I have not. So, as I apparently suck at keeping people away. You are living proof of that by the way.” Hazel grins. “What do I do?”  
  
“Do? You can’t _do_ anything my friend. You are up shit creak with no floaties. They’re attached to you; I’m talking full-scale instant imprinting on both sides. Think the end of the fourth Twilight series movie.” Natasha shuddered. Damn Pepper forcing both of them to watch that movie! All the movies! “Alright, so we established that you met a group of people that mirror your stubbornness. How did you manage to build _that thing_?”  
  
“That thing?” Hazel nods. “Ah. Right, I literally had to scrap for... scraps to get both the first R.T. Node prototype and the ...that thing. It wasn’t too difficult from a prosthetic and even building it with one hand wasn’t really hard.” Hazel whistles. “We were pretty much finished with everything when they shot Yinsen. I think I snapped after that. The escape was a bit hazy... not to sure how or when Rhodey found me.”  
  
“Hey, just spit-balling here but what if your suit was a bust because you were operating it with only one usable hand?”  
  
“What are you saying Hay? Make another suit now that I have two hands? What part of one-time deal did you not get?”  
  
“The part where you are Natasha Stark and _willingly_ trying something one time is never enough?”  
  
“You had to add willingly, didn’t you?” Natasha sighs. She fucking forgot how well Hayley ‘Hazel’ Nelson knows her. She was going to mention tripping over a booby trap and getting shrapnel lodged in her chest as an example but she couldn’t now. When Yinsen asked her if she had a family Hazel was the first thing that popped up in her head. Hazel was practically the closest thing Natasha had to family. ~~Considering her mother appeared to dislike her on principal, Howard’s absence from her life and her~~ ~~_distant_ ~~ ~~distant relatives equally wanting nothing to do with her, her perception of ‘family’ was skewed.~~ Sure, she was close to Pepper and Hank as well but she met Hazel first _and_ Hazel was the only person close to her that Natasha never paid. Hank and Pepper were friends but they were both on the Stark Enterprise payroll. She never directly paid Rhodey or Brie but Natasha did donate to all branches of the military on a regular basis. (While she only met Rhodey a few days ago, Brie spoke of him frequently and apparently she spoke to him about her so they were familiar enough with one another despite never meeting.) Natasha never even paid for Hazel’s damn meals! “You know, one of these days you’re going to tell me your secret to getting me to talk so fucking easily. I never had to go to a therapist because - _boom-_ there you were.”  
  
“Tasha, if I honestly knew what the fuck I do you would be the first to know.”  
  
“I bet its the lawyer thing, isn’t it?” Hazel shrugs turning her around patting her on the back. “Great and now you’re making me face them again?”  
  
“‘Fraid so.”  
  
(( ))  
  
Pepper took the two days off to unsuccessfully attempt to keep Natasha from doing something borderline insane in the allotted time frame. ~~If you include bringing strangers into your home without a second thought she failed from the get-go.~~ Despite Natasha’s obvious trust issues, she was quick to let people in – she let them in at a distance but still in. It was easy sneaking (the other) Natasha and Sherri among the interns for Stark Enterprise. Jessica’s name was too well known [even if no one knew what she looked like when she wasn't on fire], she didn’t want to risk someone identifying Steve especially after what happened this morning and as Zoe was with Natasha all day Pepper didn’t get the chance to talk to her – and Zoe, with her own prosthetic, might have been the best candidate to be honest. Everyone else that could have helped already worked for Stark Enterprise. “Natasha, why did you blow off work and _where did all of this stuff come from_?!” She would have dropped the bags in her hands had the redhead beside her not been every bit of the ninja (brunette) Natasha thought her out to be.  
  
Captain America merchandise was damn near everywhere: adorning the walls, there was a pile of stuff in the corner, items were sprawled all over the couch. “This is bigger than my Captain America shrine... I no longer have.” Sherri rubs the back of her neck ignoring the raised eyebrow from both redheads. “That reminds me, how exactly are we going to get the stuff we left at the Commando base?” Nat turned to her slowly; like straight out of a horror film slowly. The only thing that would have been more terrifying was if only the redhead’s head spun around and not the rest of her body but Sherri’s been told she watches way too many horror films. The blonde could swear she heard someone yell something akin go _‘coming through’_ before she felt a strong breeze bypass her. She and Nat had their weapons up almost instantly after eyes darting around. “Either my hearing aid batteries fried or we’re not alone here.”  
  
“How did you get those weapons past security?” Pepper asks taking in the firearms in both of their hands, though she’s honestly not sure she wants an answer to her question. What happened to the days when Natasha Stark’s idea benders was her biggest worry?  
  
“Are we under attack?” Jessica asks walking into the living room putting down a red, white and blue vase.  
  
“I think so.” Sherri replied, “I didn’t see anything but I felt a breeze.”  
  
“So now breezes are freaking you two out?” The blonde tilts her head, “you know when Sue had to go on maternity leave from superheroing she freaked the fuck out. She just started putting up forcefields all over the building. Random items that made sounds: my bed, the fridge, the DVD player remote... it was crazy. _Funny_ , but crazy.”  
  
Sherri lowers her weapons. “I told you to bug the car Nat.” The redhead sighs pocketing the gun in her right hand.  
  
“Wait, what are you two talking about?”  
  
“We—or more accurately _I—_ saw Tash, a blue furry guy and Zoe sneaking out of the building a few hours ago. I told Nat we should bug the car but she said _why bother we have work to do here_.” Sherri huffs.  
  
‘A blue furry guy’ had to be Hank but when did Zoe get in the building? “I’m not sure when she came in or how if the security didn’t pick up on her at all.” Oh, she said that last bit out loud. That was a signature Natasha move. Pepper seen – _or heard_ it happen multiple times. Wait a minute... how would they know what security picked up? “Where are the others?” Nat may no longer have a weapon in her hand but her fingers are itching near the holster Pepper did not see at her side earlier.  
  
“Fixing up Steve’s room. Certainly got the right décor for it.” Jessica chuckles, “you guys should come and see it~” The worried exchange from Sherri and Nat did not make Pepper feel better in the least.  
  
A ‘house’ with twelve bedrooms; one that Natasha vehemently refused to open under any circumstances (Sherri suspected it belonged to her dead best friend), then there was a room for someone called ‘Hazel’ or something, another room for a guy named Hank or _Gouda_ as it said on the door (Sherri was beginning to wonder when they would get food names because that seemed to be the trend here), next there was Tash’s room herself and finally Pepper’s room which meant there were seven other rooms for the others. The others being: Zoe, Steve, Nat and herself. Seeing as how she and Nat have been sharing a room/bed it left an extra room for whoever.  
  
When they arrived in front of Steve’s bedroom Sherri’s jaw dropped. Instead of the expected influx of Captain America, the room was painstakingly _painted_. Not like a couple of brushes rolling up and down the walls, someone actually _painted_ the entire fucking wall. There had to be millions of stars painted all over the walls and the ceiling. “Shit.” Nat whispers beside her. Sherri can’t help but nod in agreement. Pepper, on Sherri’s other side, mumbles something under her breath.  
  
“Well?” Jessica prompts. “Pretty kickass, huh?” The only Captain America thing in Steve’s room is some retro shield hanging on the closet door. Sherri ~~half-~~ expected some Original Howling Commando sheets or something. The blonde had a few in her off base apartment she was sure the Current Commandos raided already. Damn, those sheets weren’t cheap!  
  
Of all the heads Sherri spots in the room (including the three she does not recognize), Natasha’s is not there. “Where is Stark?”  
  
“I’m thinking she sensed Pepper and hauled ass in the opposite direction.” Pepper grumbled something folding her arms over her chest. The woman with a generously impressive rack that was on par with Zoe’s replied. “Hayley Nelson, you can call me Hazel.” Nat intercepts shaking hands with her before Sherri can. “I’m guessing you two are the remaining members of the brood?”  
  
“We’re a _brood_? That is so much better than a friend!” Sherri giggles wincing when Nat elbows her in the ribs, hard. “I mean, yes? I’m She— _rri,_ Sherri Barton and this is Natasha Romanova.”  
  
“You’re a Natasha too?”  
  
Nat nods. “Nat please, it gets confusing.”  
  
“Why doesn’t Tash want us to know about you?” Nat glares at the blonde. “What? You were going to ask!”  
  
“With a bit more tact but yes, I was going to ask. We get that you are obviously important to her—”  
  
“Probably as important as the best friend from five years ago that doesn’t get so much as a reference.” Nat just stares at her and she shrugs. “sorry. My brain to mouth filter broke.”

Hazel’s eyes dart from Sherri to Nat before she smiles. “You two may be former Commandos but I’m a lawyer from Hell’s Kitchen, I doubt I’d crack first.”

Sherri beams, “I like her.” Nat nods in agreement. “Why don’t you live here then?”  
  
“Two hour commute with New York traffic?”  
  
“Good point—”  
  
“I honestly should have expected this.” Natasha sighs approaching them, “I mean I did expect it but its still a surprise.” The brunette pales slightly as Pepper had walked around the three of them so she’s in front of Natasha. With Pepper’s heels she’s still slightly shorter than Natasha but at close enough eye level to be intimidating and judging by Tash’s face the effect is working. The brunette furrows her eyebrows above her sunglasses (a different, _smaller_ pair than earlier) because if she was going to get chewed out by Pepper there might be more damage to her face than Zoe’s left hook. “I can explain?”  
  
Pepper’s eyes narrow, “oh really? Well feel free to explain.”  
  
“Oh... shit, I was expecting more yelling so I don’t have an actual explanation right now.” Pepper sighs. “ _But_... I have something better than an explanation. Wait, what did you want me to explain?”  
  
Pepper sighs again pinching the bridge of her nose. “Your little disappearing act this afternoon?”  
  
“Oh, _that_.” Natasha sighs in relief. “Good. That I can explain. See—” She cants her head toward _someone_ briefly before looking back at Pepper smiling. “Hazel’s such a big Captain America fan, you know that.” Pepper glances at Hazel who nods furiously. “We went to get her and on the way back we went to the storage unit to get all the Cap stuff we put there and then we came back. See? Explanation completed.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll give you that, as half-assed as it was, where did you go this morning?”  
  
“To see Hazel?” Hazel nods again, “and Rhodey of course. Then I had to get the haircut I showed you earlier. What did _you_ do this morning?”  
  
“Oh we had a fun morning!” Sherri chirps, “we saw Sharon practically declare war on us on live television then we got the rights to Captain America from Old Man Phillips.”  
  
“I’m sorry... _what_!? Sharon? Sharon Carter declared war on us!?” Sherri nods. “Why are you grinning about that!?”  
  
“Because its interesting?” Sherri looks around at everyone staring at her, “isn’t it? I mean its not like she outright said it! She just sort of said you unlawfully took Captain America then Simon called her out saying Captain America isn’t Commando property but Howard’s and as we found out Phillips’ too.”  
  
“He was so obsessed with Captain America he bought the rights to him?” Natasha deadpans pinching the bridge of her nose, “fucking shit Howard. Couldn’t you be obsessed with something— _someone_ else?” She sighs, “okay. I have a plan, mostly.”  
  
“Mostly!?” Pepper squawks.  
  
“Yes, mostly. See, I’m thinking we do like Steve says and give the Commandos a show.” The others, excluding Hazel (and Tash of course), stare incredulously at Steve who shrugs. “Of course this would more than likely make us enemies of the government One Piece style.” Hazel, Jessica, Ben, Petra and Sherri share equally pained expressions that fall just short of grimaces.  
  
Rhodey shakes his head, “for those of us that don’t speak manga Stark.”  
  
“Everyone should speak One Piece Rhodes, fact. But I’m saying we’re practically the good guys in this corrupt fucked up world which views us as the bad guys. Its like Robin Hood.”  
  
Pepper’s lips purse. “So your plan...?”  
  
“My what? Oh! The Commandos main base, not the one we went to, is in DC right? All we have to do is go there. Trend the, um, what’s the thing? The number sign?”  
  
“Hashtag.” Nat supplies.  
  
“That. We _hashtag_ caplives all over social media, generate interest then _bam_! Pull a big reveal in DC and have giant screens going like _Megamind_ and—” Hazel covers the brunette’s mouth.  
  
“Thank you, that was far too much to take in at once.” Nat says then sighs. “Though its not a terrible idea.”  
  
“I am completely _against_ being an enemy to the government, I’m a fucking lawyer for crying out loud! Then again, you guys will probably need me for this if things go sour or south or what the hell ever.” Groaning, she releases Natasha’s mouth, “I’m guessing hashtag caplives is a go.” Natasha grins at her.  
  
(( ))  
  
Natasha’s exact words were: _you might have the serum or whatever dude but I do not advise sleeping in a room covered in drying paint. I may not be a doctor but paint fumes are not a fun hallucinogen._  
  
Judging by the expression on Hazel’s face Steve figured it was best to not comment on that last part. No stranger to sharing sleeping space, he spent the night in Zoe’s bed. It was the only damn familiar thing in the future – complete with the brunette’s piss poor sleeping positions; though there were several differences like the brunette’s noticeable height increase (and the increase in other body parts Steve was resolutely not thinking off), then there was the metal arm haphazardly propped up on the pillow.  
  
Zoe’s face was pressed almost fully into the pillow and the metal arm and Steve wasn’t sure how her left leg ended up on his waist effectively trapping him. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t move her leg, because he could, though the last time he shifted slightly she sprang out of bed pulling out the knife she had under the pillow... so calling her a ‘light sleeper’ was an egregious error and moving was a dangerous thing to do. Serum be damned he wasn’t going to get stabbed in the neck by his best friend in the morning.  
  
He didn’t know what Hydra then The Commandos did to her over the course of seventy years. Couldn’t begin to fathom her having to go through everything she did alone and brainwashed to boot. Nat told him multiple people, groups, _whatever_ figured they’d take a crack at the super soldier serum. Not only did Nat explain (through grit teeth mind you) that she had some sort of serum attempt courtesy of something called a ‘Red Room’ in her but she was sure Hydra cooked up their own botched batch of the serum and used it on Zoe.  
  
If The Commandos did something else to her (Zoe) Steve would do more than just make a statement. _Wait!_ Steve bolted up causing Zoe to do the same. The brunette glanced around the room frantically before turning to Steve narrowing her eyes. “You don’t... you don’t think The Howling Commandos have my shield, do you?”  
  
Zoe blinks at him like she’s unable to fully comprehend what he’s saying. Though she’d always been quick to wake up, coherency took a while. “Are you serious right now?” Steve nods. Sighing heavily, she plops back face first on the pillow.  
  
Steve turns slightly to stare at her, she moves her head slowly to glare at him. “I don’t exactly remember what happened to the shield after the plane exploded but I don’t think an explosion would have done much damage to it.”  
  
“Steve?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Go back the fuck to sleep.”  
  
Because Zoe had always been weird about clocks, there wasn’t one in the room. Come to think of it, this was the first time he’d been in her room since they arrived. Considering he came here a day before it’ll be the first time since _she_ arrived. On the way back, Natasha bought them all beds to replace the air mattresses she just had laying about (and why she had so many was a question in itself that got the response - _for science_ \- which, again judging by Hazel’s expression, did not require more of an explanation). Though Sherri and Nat hadn’t given their personal input, Sherri’s high pitched squeal was enough of an answer. While everyone was helping set up Petra’s room, Pepper took Natasha aside and scolded her for a good fifteen minutes coming back looking more frustrated than when she left. The others only knew because Petra informed them in the two seconds she disappeared.  
  
Having someone with super speed in the house was both a blessing and a curse, the latter more so than the former as there hadn’t been any pros so far. Correction, any pros for anyone _not_ Petra. Petra stole at least three doughnuts straight from people’s hands when they were eating dinner last night. Sherri actually hit the white-haired girl with a fork in her shoulder _as she was moving via super speed_. Zoe had to hold her back as she lunged at the blonde who really wasn’t helping the situation by taunting.  
  
All in all, it reminded him of eating with The Commandos— _his Commandos._  
  
The fighting, the laughing, the food stealing. It was just like being back in 1943. The strange thing was being reminded of it didn’t make it ache like it did the first night. He could barely slept the night he came here with the others. Just pacing the floor back and forth for eight straight hours before Jessica knocked on the door telling him something about breakfast. The second night was slightly better, he opted for sleeping on the floor and roughly got three hours out of it. Last night, he slept soundly most likely because of Zoe’s comforting presence, a stomach full of what Rhodey called garlic shrimp and an odd sense of belonging. A strange combination but it worked. Though that made him wonder how Zoe slept the night before last.  
  
“Zoe.” A mixture of a growl and a grunt was his reply. “How did you sleep? The night before this one?”  
  
The brunette turns to him fully. “Fine, Tash was good company.”  
  
“You shared a bed with Natasha?” She sat up, shirt hanging down her left shoulder. Yawning, she nods.  
  
“I think it was more for her benefit than mine. I was getting some water from the ice box and I mean _from the ice box_ , right outside it.” Steve nods in understanding. Technology tripped him up in the forties and it wasn’t even a tenth as complicated as it is now. “She was just there, you know? Like she was physically standing in the kitchen but mentally somewhere else?”  
  
It would be stupid to assume Natasha wasn’t suffering from some sort of trauma due to what happened to her. A lesser person would have broken down not bothering to give five strangers a home. If Zoe was helping her the last thing she needed was to be alone. “So, you—”  
  
“Oh no, Speedy had it covered yesterday.” With Petra’s flagrant inability to stay still, Steve had to wonder how she slept. “Come on, if you’re going to keep me awake you’re going to feed me.”  
  
(( ))  
  
When Steve and Zoe enter the kitchen they saw everyone else already there including two people they didn’t recognize. “You really did find Captain America.” The unfamiliar man said as he stretched over to them. Out the corner of Steve’s eye he saw Zoe’s eyes widen. “Reed Richards.” The man says extending his hand which Steve shook. “And you are Junior right?” Zoe rolled her eyes nodding. The man— _Reed_ —turns his head around. Steve and Zoe look over his head at Jessica who shrugs. Reed turned his head back toward them. “It is a pleasure, no an honor to meet both of you. I—”  
  
Jessica interrupts his monologue by throwing a fireball at him. “Down boy.” Reed mumbles something then actually walks back to the table instead of stretching back. The unfamiliar woman ruffles Jessica’s hair ignoring the squawk before approaching Steve and Zoe.  
  
“I apologize for my husband. I’m Susan Richards—”  
  
“ _Storm_ -Richards.” Jessica corrects.  
  
“Yes.” Susan huffs. “Susan Storm-Richards.” Jessica beams, “I’m Jessica’s older sister.” Ah, this was the woman yelling at Jessica over the phone. Steve recognized her voice because Jessica had the phone on speaker. “Thank you for taking care of my sister.”  
  
“It really—” Steve winced as Zoe elbowed him... with her metal elbow. “You’re welcome Susan.” The blonde smiles at him. Steve glances at the clock on the microwave that states its 10:17.  
  
“Gee Sue, no one needs to be _thanked_ for taking care of me. In fact no one needs to care for me. I’m twenty-three, a grown woman and all that jazz.” Susan gave her little sister the flattest, unimpressed stare imaginable. “Rude.”  
  
“Mom!” Sue’s head whips around before she spots her son grinning up at her. “Mom guess what?” When Sue _blinks_ she feels a breeze or something. Oh and now Franklin’s frowning? Wait, what? “No fair!”  
  
“What’s no fair?”  
  
The boy huffs, “the white-haired one. Stark’s goon? She took the thing back.”  
  
Sue feels another breeze before Natasha is now standing beside Zoe with a white-haired girl. “What did you take back from my son Natasha?”  
  
“Your son shouldn’t have been snooping around my garage Susan. Its a fourteen and up sort of place, I only keep the kid around because she’s my assistant.”  
  
“I’m older than fourteen you know.”  
  
“Of course you are.” Natasha pats her on the head. “This is Petra by the way. She’s a speedster.” Sue raises an eyebrow in a silent question. “Mutant speedster.” Sue whistles and Reed’s over to them in a heartbeat.  
  
“Fascinating.”  
  
“Hands off the merchandise Richards.” Natasha slaps his hand away with her metal hand.  
  
“ _Ow_. What’s that thing made of?”  
  
“Adamantium.” She glares at him. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t put my assistant under the microscope. I haven’t been this productive without caffeine in my life!”  
  
“Pepper’s letting you work?” Natasha looks around like she’s expecting Pepper to materialize beside her. Zoe doesn’t blame her, she saw the redhead do it several times in the past two days. The only time Pepper _hadn’t_ done it was when they were at the storage place.  
  
“No, that’s the beauty of it. I give the instructions and Speedy does everything!”  
  
“You could have used one of those years ago.” Hank comments walking by. Natasha points at him nodding.  
  
“Where did you get adamantium from, exactly? I’m pretty sure that’s the rarest metal in the entire world... well maybe not rarer than vibranium but people actually _know_ where that comes from.”  
  
“I get my adamantium from a very reliable source.”  
  
“His name is Logan.” Hazel pipes in leaning on Natasha. “He’s a short, hairy, angry dude.”  
  
“All short people are angry.” Sherri remarks saluting with her coffee cup. The blonde gets various glares.  
  
“Which makes most tall people assholes, right?” Petra bats her eyelashes before returning to Natasha’s other side. “I know a short hairy Logan! He was in The Raft as well.”  
  
Sherri stands abruptly, “ _The Raft_!? Wait, as well?!! Whoa. Wait. The shrimp is a criminal? I could swear you found her in the Lollipop Guild.” Nat snorts then clears her throat when the others look at her.  
  
“What’s a raft have to do with—”  
  
“Apparently the raft they are referring to is a place where really dangerous criminals are sent.” Zoe replies shrugging. Steve nods with a hum, “only according to Speedy they’re putting damn near everyone there to drug up people with some mutant gene.” At the mirrored expressions of horror Zoe frowns slightly. “We didn’t bring this up last night?”  
  
“Jesus H. Christ Barnes, you _did not_ bring this shit up last night!!” Sherri yells then almost immediately deflates. “Also... how do you know this?”  
  
“I was there when Petra explained it to Gouda—”  
  
“Hank.” The aforementioned man exhales deeply.  
  
“—and Tasha.” Sherri shot a glare at Nat who gave her a one shoulder shrug. “In the office.” Well fucking hell, she was looking for Zoe and Zoe was in the Stark Enterprise building. Pepper shakes her head. The only thing she was surprised about was her surprise.  
  
“So, in short. And I mean this is just great... because fuck zombies we’re living the mutant apocalypse now?” Sherri asks, “not sure how to prep for that.”  
  
“You don’t prep for anything.” Sherri opens her mouth to say something then snaps it shut abruptly. “Basically, and to quote one of my all-time favorite movies, we have to do this not with a fizzle but with a bang.” Nat sighs ignoring Hazel’s squeal. Pepper told her Zoe and Tash were similar, with Petra now there are three – she honestly felt for Pepper. Now with Hazel there’s another Barton and as bad as she feels for Pepper she’s starting to feel for herself.  
  
“I’m going to interrupt for a second.” Hank begins, “mutants cannot be made.” Natasha opens her mouth and when Hank frowns at her she closes it with a frown. “Let me correct myself, mutants are not made by anything other than genetics. Mutants are born with the x-gene, people who gain powers from a drug, lab experiment or series of unfortunate events are _mutates_ .” Everyone looks at Petra. “The MGH – mutant growth hormone – gives people temporary mutant-esque abilities but does not mutate them.” They continue to stare at the white-haired girl. “Right, let me clarify. For _humans_ the MGH only temporarily gives them abilities—”  
  
“Until it kills them.” Zoe interrupts, “I’m pretty sure you said—”  
  
“Yes, thank you Zoe.” Hank pinches the bridge of his nose. “Petra was born a mutant, the drug brought out her abilities—”  
  
“She was _born_ with super speed?!” Hank nods. Sherri glares at the white-haired girl who sticks her tongue out at her. Natasha S. sighs elbowing Natasha R. who nods. Hank does a double take because when did the redhead move!? But that isn’t the issue here. “This MGH thing brings out the powers of mutants assuming they’re hidden or whatever and _kills_ humans that use it?”  
  
“Well its not like it will kill anyone instantly!” Hank assures. “Over time it will slowly deteriorate the human body, though physically there—” He glances at Natasha, “ _usually_ is little difference between a human body and a mutant body there are—”  
  
“Inner differences?” Reed interrupts and Hank nods, “understood—”  
  
“That means we’re mutates!” Jessica crows. “How fucking cool—”  
  
“Does that mean if a mutate uses it they die too?” Hank blinks frowning possibly pondering that. ~~Along with pondering if the majority of the individuals here possessed attention deficit hyperactivity disorder.~~ Mutates are not mutants, at the same time they are not exactly entirely human either. Mutates have different ‘inner differences’ than both humans and mutants. While they may not die after prolonged exposure they most definitely will not be unaffected. “Or.” His head snaps up to Susan’s. “Does that mean our bodies are deteriorating as well?”  
  
“No, I can assure you your bodies are fine. If there is one thing humans do its adapt.”  
  
“What about that scientist that died from gamma radiation exposure?”  
  
“Her body was never found!” Hank clears his throat loudly. “I mean, a mutate is neither a human or mutant though its not exactly a fusion of both it isn’t not a fusion? Wait, I’m confusing myself. Let me start again. The mutation to your bodies, if it has not killed you already it probably will not.”  
  
“Well _that’s_ reassuring.” Jessica rolls her eyes.  
  
“What’s the deal about the scientist Tasha spoke of?” Rhodey asks.  
  
Hank frowns at the subject change. Damn Natasha. She and Petra are now at the table grinning at him. Ever since they found out about this story three years ago Hank had been furiously trying to find out more on it but all the info did not add up. He sighs rubbing the back of his neck. “In New Mexico a few years ago, a lab exploded suddenly. The lab in question had trace amounts of gamma radiation and was quarantined – well what was left of the facility was quarantined.”  
  
“Hank thinks the scientist that was pronounced dead on the spot is somehow miraculously alive. Of course Hank also still thinks Amelia Earhart is somewhere just chilling over the Pacific.” Hank glares at her.  
  
“You know, Captain America was frozen _alive_ for seventy years so it is possible.” Natasha glares at Sherri, “I know, I know. How is this my life? But you gotta admit this type of shit is a possibility now. This room alone has two nonagenarians—” She points at Steve and Zoe, “two mutants...” Petra and Hank, “four...” She glances at Franklin, “ _five_ mutates?” Reed and Sue exchange glances, “the two most dangerous badasses on the planet.” She waggles her eyebrows leaning forward to high five Nat. “uh...” She frowns at Hazel, “a pretty badass lawyer.” Hazel salutes her, “our former eye in the somewhat friendly skies.” Rhodey raises an eyebrow at her, “a truly terrifying personal assistant.” Pepper frowns. “Then, finally, we have you, our courteous android host.”  
  
“Cyborg.” Hazel supplies distractedly, “not android.”  
  
“Right. Cyborg.” Sherri amends. “Our _cyborg_ host.” She turns to Nat, “how many of us are there?”  
  
“Fifteen.” Steve replies. “Ignoring the fact that you went completely off topic.” Sherri shrugs sheepishly. “Why do you feel so strongly about this scientist still being alive Doctor McCoy?”  
  
Hazel could _swear_ Hank is blushing but the guy is blue normally so its not showing on his face, though his expression is one of pure bashfulness. “H-Hank is fine.” He stammers, sobering up when Hazel waggles her eyebrows at him. “When bodies just disappear with no proof or clear cut explanation the scientist in me cringes.” He glances at Natasha, “someone is hiding something.”  
  
“My money’s on the government.” Sherri rubs the back of her neck with a sheepish smile and shrug, “no offense Steve.”  
  
“None taken.”  
  
“Well, Ross was in New Mexico when it happened—” Collective groans were heard. “But I’m speaking from personal experience when I say if Ross was involved its not necessarily a ‘government’ thing, it’ll be a Ross thing.”  
  
“Are we going to DC or Ross first?”  
  
Nat hums, “considering Ross heading to DC I believe the decision has been made for us.”


End file.
